Le Temps Est Bon
by PassingBySunnyRain
Summary: Lorelei is a spiritual, independent young girl who accepts life as the universe hands it to her. Seth is a happy-go-lucky guy…or well he was until he imprinted. Who would have thought that sweet Seth could be so…spicy?
1. Lost On You

**AN: Well hello there! Welcome to my newest story ' Le Temps Est Bon '! I'm very, very excited for this story not because it's a new story but also because what this story is about derives from my own experience. I'm not sure if I'll regret saying that but I want to tell my story and I think that I could potentially really help other's who have experienced something like what I've been through. Anyhow, please enjoy and I really hope that you like it! Thank you very much!**

* * *

Ever since I was young, I have always been okay with being alone. In my teenage years, I advocated wildly for personal freedom and independence – I spoke about it, sang it, and wrote about it. I had become obsessed with only living for you and making yourself happy. At the same time, I also loved people. I loved the way everyone's mind was different – their experiences, trials and triumphs were all so vast and I was fascinated by everyone I met.

Before my senior year in high school ended, our English teacher told us that an extra credit essay could be written for a last minute grade boost. The essay was about what we planned to do with our life after school ended – where we planned to go. Naturally, I wrote several pages about how I'd been fixing up an old bus since my sophomore year and planned to take it on a cross country trip to see all of America. I described the exact route I wanted to take, how I'd make money and get food. I wanted to pick up classic American literature among with any cheap textbooks that I could find to keep my mind moving, send postcards to keep in touch and just overall become a vagabond youth. Though I got the extra credit, my teacher pulled me aside to warn me how hard this journey would be, how unrealistic my expectations were.

However, I was never one to let people slow me down. My parents supported me and even helped me prepare when it came time to leave. They leant me some money and food and I promised them that I'd send them letters or call them whenever I could.

I've been on the road now for about five years and this journey has been just as amazing as I could have ever dreamed it would be. I'm twenty-three now and have learned a lot about life on the road. I've also, as cheesy and stereotypical as it sounds, have become more in tune with myself. The people who I meet on the road often describe me as some kind of hippie, swamp witch –that's fine with me.

So this whole radical journey has, at the present moment, brought me to the small coastal town of La Push, Washington. Though I find something special everywhere I go, there has always been something about Washington that's drawn me – especially the coast. What can I say? I'm a Pisces and my sign is ruled by water – it only makes sense.

I pulled my old van into the parking lot of my favorite cafés in town. The owner of The Russet Wolf always kept in touch with me no matter how many times I came and went – She even allowed me to read tarot which helped provide me with a little cash when I needed it. I hopped out of my car and was instantly enveloped in a tight, familiar embrace.

"Lorelei! God it's so good to see you again! How the hell have you been?"

Rebecca was a fucking glorious human being – that is all. She was a part of the Quileute tribe here on the reservation and had the café for about four years now. She was one of the best people I've ever known and I consider her to be my best friend. I hadn't been to La Push for a couple years now so we had quite a bit to catch up on.

"Becca – it's good to see you too!" I said with a light chuckle. "I've been doing great – roaming around like always. I'm happy to be back here in La Push, obviously! How have you been girl?"

Rebecca lead us into the café, motioning for me to sit down on a green velvet couch she had in the back.

"I've been okay! Things are just as complicated as always of course!" She said, sighing dramatically and following it up with a short giggle.

"Oh, please spill!" I said encouragingly.

"Well, my brother got married and my sister has decided to permanently move here so it makes running this place without being found pretty hard." She pulled up a barstool and sat herself down, tucking her short black hair behind her ears.

Rebecca hasn't seen her family in a long, long time. Apparently after her mother passed away in a tragic accident, she couldn't handle the constant reminder and heartbreak so she left. Well, she told her family she left at least. She couldn't give up on them completely so she stayed in La Push but kept her distance and for a while things were easy. Her brother, Jacob, was pretty busy with his own life drama for a long time and her sister, Rachel, had moved away making it super unlikely that she'd run into either of them. I could see how this sudden change of events made things difficult for her. Every time we met or could call each other, I tried to convince her to try to reconnect to her family but her fear that they would hate her kept her from reaching out.

"Have they come into the café at all? Have you seen Jacob's wife?" I asked curiously.

"It's rare that they all come in together but, yeah, they've been dropping by one by one. I hide in the back when the boys come around because I'm almost positive that one of them would recognize me. When Jacob's wife comes in with her girlfriends though, I don't mind serving them – unless Rachel is with them obviously. I figure they really won't go home and rant about the woman that serves them coffee once in a while. Besides, it gives me a chance to see what kind of people they are. Just because I lost touch with my family doesn't mean I'm not protective over them. Luckily they all seem like nice individuals though – I'm proud." She said with a bright smile.

"That's all that matters then, right? Although I still think that you should –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She cut me off, shaking her head and standing up. She ruffled her hair and moved behind the coffee counter. "I know that it would be so much easier to pop out the next time the waltz in the lobby but…I couldn't deal if they ended up hating me for what I did, you know? Someday I will, I promise."

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a knowing look.

"I will! Jeez!" She said, pointing her finger at me. "Are you going to be reading today? I still have the old sign we used to put out front if you want to drag it out there! It's in the back!"

I smiled and stood up, brushing off my olive skirt.

"Thanks Becca!"

I walked into the back of the shop and located my old sign – 'Special: Tarot reading by the mystical Lorelei – inquire inside'. I smiled to myself and then dragged the sign through the lobby, setting it up outside on the concrete. I grabbed my favorite deck from the car along with a couple crystals and other supplies that I usually used in my readings. Back in the shop I laid down my tarot cloth on an available table, lit my Archangel Raphael candle and laid down the crystals that I used the most.

"We've been pretty slow today so I'm sorry if you don't make too much!" Rebecca called while organizing some pastries.

I shrugged and shuffled my deck.

"That's alright! I haven't been making too much anyways. A lot of places that I've been stopping at for the past year either get angry or scared when I ask to read tarot in their shops. I actually have been forced to read in parks now because so many people don't want me to 'swindle' their customers." I said tolling my eyes.

A lot of people unfortunately still carried a negative view of tarot and palm reading which always makes me upset. Luckily there are still some people around who are interested enough to try it out and even let me explain away all the stereotypes – people like Rebecca.

A couple hours passed by and I occupied myself by reading a book, sipping on my coffee and occasionally giving a reading. Suddenly I saw Rebecca drop and call for one of the spare employees who was obviously prepared for whatever was happening. I turned to watch two young but massive guys walk through the door and I instantly knew that these must be some of Jacob's friends that Rebecca was talking about. The barista swiftly took their order from one of the boys while the other one stood stiffly beside him, his eyes roaming the café wildly.

"Alright! That'll be right out!" The barista said cheerfully, sending the boys off to take a seat while they wait. The two made their way over to a table near mine and as much as I tried to turn my attention back to my novel, I was completely entranced by how beautiful the stiff, solemn one was. My eyes traced his side profile, admiring his strong jawline and furrowed brows. His hair was long, about shoulder length and half of it was pulled back in a loose bun, strands of his ebony locks framing his face. To be honest, I was never interested in boys being that I was a roadie but for some reason I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

"Is she here?" The other guy asked, watching the beautiful man cautiously.

"I don't know – I thought so. I could have sworn…" He murmured. The way his plump lips moved as he spoke caused my heart to beat wildly. What was going on with me?

As though he could hear by heart pounding in my chest, his face snapped in my direction and as suddenly as my heart started that wild beat, it froze. His side profile couldn't have prepared me for how attractive this man was. His eyes are what caused most of my immobility – they were dark, like soil or black coffee. They were so filled with emotion and fire. He had a wide nose, plump lips and full cheeks but despite those seemingly boyish features, he looked all man. His friend cleared his throat and it was enough to shake me loose of my embarrassing stare. I quickly glanced down at my book and hoped that they wouldn't think I was an absolute weirdo. The barista called out their coffees and I released a sigh, thankful that they'd grab their coffees and be on their way out.

That, fortunately or unfortunately, wasn't the case.

* * *

 **AN: There's the first taste of my new story! I don't mean for this to come across as arrogant or cocky, but I haven't read any Fanfiction _yet_ that has a main character quite like the one I'm writing in this story and I'm so curious as to how she'll be received! If you know of any authors who have written a Twilight story with a mystical, hippie, free-spirit main character, please let me know - I would love to read it! I don't see it often if ever! Also, for anyone who has been keeping up with my other two tales this will be tying in eventually and I'll do my best to write around any spoilers that may be in the upcoming plot of my other stories... if that makes sense! I really hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and, as always, if there are any questions please feel free to ask! Thank you so much for your support! Have a great week!**


	2. Witchy Woman

**AN: I was pretty quick to update this chapter simply because the plot for this story is super easy to write and put together! I really hope that you love this chapter! Thank you very much for the continued support!**

* * *

I nervously scanned the page of my novel, not really reading but just trying to seem busy as heavy footsteps approached my table. There was a moment of silence that caused me to look up and meet the gaze of the handsome boy. He was staring at me intensely, his friend lingering behind him with both drinks in his hands and a comforting smile on his face.

"Sorry about him. I'm Brady!" The friend said quickly. "I think Seth here wants a reading! Do you have time?"

I watched as Brady pulled out a chair from across me and pushed Seth down into it.

"Yeah, I have all the time in the world!" I said with a nervous laugh, my heart racing as Seth's face broke out into a wide, confident smile. His teeth gleamed against his tan skin and those dimples of his could have made anyone swoon.

I reached for my deck, said a quick cleanse as I shuffled and then handed it to Seth. He reached out to me with large hands and as his skin grazed mine, I pulled my hands back quickly as an intense heat ran through the whole of my body. I felt my skin warm embarrassingly and Seth's smile only brightened.

"Go ahead and give that deck a shuffle." I said with a soft smile, admiring the way his fingers curled around the rounded cards. "No time limit – when you feel like you're ready to stop shuffling you can hand them back to me."

Seth began shuffling through the cards, his eyes not leaving mine despite my gaze moving back and forth from his dark orbs to the table top and back. When he was finally finished, he handed the deck back to me and I began his reading.

"Have you ever had a reading done before?" I asked, my voice somewhat timid.

"No, this is my first time actually so I'm counting on you." He said with a wink. Brady snickered next to him, seemingly amused by our awkward exchange.

"In that case, I'll give you some need to know before we start laying the cards down. So there are a total of seventy-eight cards in a tarot deck – the major arcana and the minor arcana. The major tend to address the largely important or permanent things going on in your life while the minor arcana handle the less dramatic, every day things. Now, don't be scared – there's nothing wrong with tarot. I'm not going to tell you that you're cursed or will have a heart attack or none of that nonsense and if you ever meet a reader who does give you negative information; you haven't chosen a very good reader. Tarot is never, ever supposed to be a negative, forewarning experience. So, with that, do you have any questions?" I asked, looking up to meet Seth's analyzing stare.

Seth glanced down at my cloth and gracefully pointed to my candle and crystals.

"What are those for?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Ah, these are my tarot tools. So the Archangel candle is for guidance and help with reading the cards – it's also to keep away any negative energy from me and my deck while I attempt to access the more spiritual part of me. The purple crystal is an Amethyst for a sober mind, the black one is Black Tourmaline for grounding or protection, the blue one is called Celestite for guidance from angels and lastly that clear one is regular Quartz to help amplify the other crystal's energies as well as cleanse my space and deck." I said, waving my hand over each crystal as I referred to it.

Seth nodded a pleasant smile on his face.

"Okay then – I'm ready." He said and I was happy to be reading for someone who didn't make tarot seem like a game or a joke. From what I could tell, he seemed either interested in my reading or…maybe even me?

I picked up the first card and laid it in the center of my tarot cloth. "So this first card addresses who you are, what you're about and this is card here is The Hermit. As you can see, it's an older gentleman holding up a lamp to guide his way through the darkness. So even though you're a young…man you're very wise for your age. You've moved through some darkness or hardship in your past that has caused you to mature into who you are today and it's strengthened who you are as a person. However, there is still something going on inside right now that you should meditate on or confront – something either bothering you, a big life event or a pending decision." I finished, moving to pull the next card. I glanced up at Seth and Brady who both stared at me with wide eyes, putting a confident grin on my face. That was one of my favorite looks to see on my customer's faces – the 'oh shit she knows everything' face.

"This next card represents what's you're seeking in life or what you should seek." I said, pausing to flip over the next card onto the table.

"So, um, this is The Lovers – another card from the major arcana." I said swiftly, a blush on my cheeks. "This card tells me that you're seeking balance – a yin to your yang to put it simply. When you find this balance to whatever you're seeking and two finally become one, it'll benefit you greatly. This could be something like adding more spirit into your physical realm or stepping away from being so logical and adding a bit of laid back dreaming."

"So this card doesn't actually refer to love?" Seth asked, his voice deep and eyes concentrated on my lips.

"The card refers to what you're seeking so if you've been having your heart set on something a little more romantic, then absolutely. The Lovers not only represents balance but sexual attraction, a new relationship or re-discovering your partner in a new way. If you've been considering taking the next step in a relationship, having this card come up in your reading is one of those signs from the universe that we're often so blind to." I said with a smile but my heart ached. Of course he'd ask a question like that – everyone does when it comes to The Lovers. Even though Seth was handsome and I figured that someone like him would be taken, I felt disappointed. Why – I have no clue. I'd never been interested in carrying on a relationship due to the things within me that needed to be healed first. I was a big advocate for healing and loving yourself before you attempted to enter into a relationship with anyone else – especially an intimate one.

I carried on with his reading, laying down one card after the other. The sixth card I laid down which represented incoming energy was the three of wands – a card of good luck and yet another sign from the universe to keep moving forward with any plans that he had. The ninth card or, the hopes and dreams card, was the seven of cups meaning that the thing his heart was searching for most was to re-connect with his inner self. He wanted to find himself, understand himself and figure out where he was going to fit in. We got to the eleventh card and I informed Seth that this was the last card before picking it up from the deck.

"Alright, so the final card represents the outcome of the reading. It's basically the card that wraps everything up so that I can give any final advice or messages." I flipped the card over and laid it on the cloth, smiling to see Death. "Don't be scared by this – it's actually a brilliant card to end on. From here on out there is going to be quite a big change in your life, something that will almost make you feel like you've transformed into a new person." I finished, looking up again to see both Seth and Brady staring at me like a deer in headlights.

I started to get worried that they hadn't liked the reading and I rushed to defend myself.

"Tarot is meant to be general and more of a push in the right direction rather than an actual telling of your future! I'm sorry if you thought I was going to tell you that you were going to win the lottery or become famous – that's not my style." I said while gathering up my cards.

Seth cleared his throat and rested his hand on mine.

"No, the reading was really great, honestly. I think I was just surprised at how much you got right." He said breathlessly.

"Oh! Well…that's…I'm really glad then!" I said quickly, nibbling on my lower lip.

I watched as Seth's eyes darkened and his form started trembling. Brady clapped his hand onto Seth's shoulder and gave him a little shake.

"Well, thank you very much for giving my friend here this reading." Brady said politely, standing up and trying to pull Seth up with him. Seth remained planted in his seat, staring at me almost like I was his prey. I shuffled to my feet and started to pack everything into bag, a bit shocked when Seth stood up immediately with me.

"Are you leaving?" He asked distressed.

"Well, not really. I live in that van parked out front and Reb – the owner lets me keep it parked there until I'm ready to get back on the road again." I said, warily watching as Seth's body began to tremble again. _Huh, that's strange._

"You don't live here?" He asked.

I shook my head, taking in how Seth's breathing deepened as though to keep himself in control.

"No, I'm kind of a vagabond – it doesn't feel natural for me to stay in one place for too long." I murmured, walking towards the front of the shop.

"Can I see you again?" Seth questioned as we approached my van.

"That's fine – I'll be here for a while! La Push is one of my favorite places to visit and I always linger here longer than anywhere else. There's something magical in this Washington air." I said with a laugh.

Whatever tension Seth had been holding seemed to melt and that wide, beautiful smile was slapped into his face again.

"You got that right." He said, joining in with my laughter.

* * *

 **AN: And Chapter Two is finished! I hope that you enjoyed it! If there are any questions please feel free to ask me anytime! Song for this chapter is Tokyo Sunrise by LP - Have a great weekend my little honey bee's!**


	3. Fell In The Sun

**AN: Okay, so three updates in three days - pretty quick right? Like I said, this story is based on my own experience so it's pretty fast to right and post. With that said, I would also like to thank everyone who has posted a review! It honestly means so much to me that you take the time to write feedback and I will literally sit and read each review several times a day as crazy as it sounds. I find myself wishing that FF had a Facebook like comment section so that I could reply quickly to each review! To answer Fifi's question - I love,love,love doing POV switches every now and then and funnily enough this chapter is from Seth's POV. I was considering doing a switch of POV's in all of my stories but as soon as I read your comment, I had to post this one first! Also, Thank you to rebelforcauses, goingfar, and Nocturnal-Nessa for your comments - you all have fantastic user names haha! Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy this update! Thanks again for your continued support!**

* * *

Things in La Push and in Forks have been pretty calm ever since the Volturi left and most of the pack have finally calmed down. Our pack was pretty concerned when we discovered that Bella was pregnant and though we split up for a while, after we all met Renesmee and realized that she wasn't at all a threat to humans everything just fell back in place. Well, for the most part. The only thing that the pack was concerned about now was the rate at which imprints were being found. Sam was the first, followed by Jared, Quil, Jacob, Paul and then Embry. That was more than half of us and though it was strange, we were all pretty happy that most of us found their soul mate.

However, in the back of our minds we all wondered about the rest of us who hadn't found a mate yet. With so many pack members having imprinted, was it possible that they were it? The universe may be satisfied with what is has now, leaving the rest of us alone.

I lightened my grip on the steering wheel, sighing as I told myself that there wasn't anything to be done about it.

"What's wrong, dude?" Brady asked, his eyes glued to his phone.

"Nothing man - just thinking about life."

Brady looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you're the most happy-go-lucky type of person I've ever met in my entire life. People like you don't just sigh and say you're thinking about life."

"It's nothing I'm bothered by. I'm just thinking about the imprinting situation. I mean, if the rest of the pack doesn't imprint, maybe that's a good thing! We can actually get a bit of normalcy, you know?" I said cheerily.

"That's more like it, Seth! Justifying and trying to turn the fact that the rest of us will never lay eyes on our soul mate into a good thing!" Brady said, chuckling.

I smiled and shook my head, pulling into the parking lot of one of the pack's favorite coffee shops. I don't know why Jacob was first pulled to this place but I suppose there is some familiarity to it, some kind of satisfying hominess.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, my nostrils were hit with the scent of citrus and I fell back against my closed door. I moved one of my hands to my chest, feeling my heart beat crazily beneath my palm.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Brady asked, rounding the front of the car to get over to me.

"Yeah, I…I think she may be in there man." I said through clenched teeth. How lucky was I? Most of the pack was taken off guard when their imprint appeared but I had a moment to prepare myself, a moment to take in her scent and fully appreciate it. I looked up at a smiling Brady and properly stood up, laughing as Brady rushed me to the front door of the café.

"Good luck brother!" He said before opening the door and shoving me inside, following behind closely.

Her scent was much stronger inside, mixing with the smells of coffee and fresh croissants. A young woman stood behind the counter and I immediately fixed my gaze on her. She was mostly paying attention to Brady but when her eyes flickered to mine so that she could take my order, there was no spark. Brady ordered for me, realizing disappointingly that the barista wasn't my imprint.

"Alright! That'll be right out!" She said with a smile, sending us off to take a seat while we waited.

"Is she here?" Brady asked, almost as on edge as I was.

"I don't know – I thought so. I could have sworn…" I murmured, my ears suddenly picking up the sound of a wild heartbeat. I felt myself immediately look to my left, surprised to see the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on staring right back at me.

She was an absolute angel, basking in the golden afternoon light that was streaming in through the window. She looked at home in the shop, clothed in a cropped mustard tee and calf-length olive green skirt, the bright colors of her tattooed arm captivating and hypnotic . Her light blonde hair framed her pale face with thick, wild curls that ended just past her bust. She had thick eyebrows above bright, sky blue eyes – her nose small and straight. A fierce hunger awakened in me when my eyes roamed over her mouth; her plump, cherry red lips were slightly parted as if asking for me to devour them. There was something both innocent and complex about her, something naive and mature. I heard the barista call our order out and the woman next to me dropped her gaze down to her novel, causing a soft growl to rumble out of my chest. I didn't like not having eye contact with her.

Brady stood up and pulled me with him.

"The sign out front was advertising some kind of psychic named Lorelei – that must be her, buddy. Let's go!" He said, again pushing me in her direction.

Again I was met with her beautiful gaze – her eyes showing her nervousness.

"Sorry, about him." Brady said energetically, trying to fill the silence. "I'm Brady! I think Seth here wants a reading! Do you have time?"

"Yeah, I have all the time in the world!" Lorelei answered, her voice husky and deeper than one would expect. She laughed nervously and the sound rang through me like a bell – I couldn't help but smile.

Lorelei reached for her deck and gave me some background on tarot and the specific tools that she used during the reading. I was never one to get my cards read, palm read or anything of the sort but I could tell that Lorelei meant business. The way she prayed over the cards, protected herself and conducted the reading as a whole showed that she was truly meant to do this – she was an absolute natural. I was shocked every time she laid a card down and, with mysterious accuracy, described snippets of my life that not many people knew outside of the pack. On top of that, she was unknowingly predicting our relationship, our future love story and that in itself was the most delicious form of irony that I'd ever witnessed.

At the end of the reading, Brady and I stared in shock at the several cards laid out on the table – both of us, I'm sure, were extremely intimidated by how much she supposedly knew about me.

""Tarot is meant to be general and more of a push in the right direction rather than an actual telling of your future! I'm sorry if you thought I was going to tell you that you were going to win the lottery or become famous – that's not my style." She said, quickly grabbing up her cards and shuffling them back up into the deck. Was she upset? Did she think that I hadn't enjoyed the reading?

"No, the reading was really great, honestly. I think I was just surprised at how much you got right." I said breathlessly. Did she not realize how well she did?

"Oh! Well…that's…I'm really glad then!" She said, nibbling on her lower lip – a delicious nervous habit. Watching her chew on that plump lip lit a fire in me that I didn't realize I was capable of. I was always just Seth – the young, ray of sunshine in the back who was everyone's little brother. I eventually started to doubt that I would ever be seen as a man. However, this feeling coursing through me and the sound of Lorelei's heart rate picking up helped me to confirm that I was growing up and, more importantly, that Lorelei definitely saw me as a man.

Brady clapped his hand on my shoulder and tried to get me to stand up with him, snapping me out of my reverie. Lorelei was looking at me worriedly and I realized that I had been shaking.

"Well, thank you very much for giving my friend here this reading." Brady said politely.

Lorelei stood up; packing away her thinks gracefully and I stood up alongside her.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, a bit embarrassed at how needy my voice sounded.

"Well, not really. I live in that van parked out front and Reb – the owner lets me keep it parked there until I'm ready to get back on the road again." She said, watching me warily as I began to tremble again.

"You don't live here?" I confirmed more than asked. I couldn't cope with the thought of her leaving, not when I just found her. I forced myself to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"No, I'm kind of a vagabond – it doesn't feel natural for me to stay in one place for too long." She murmured softly, making her way out the front of the cafe.

"Can I see you again?" I asked quickly. We were approaching her van and she turned to face me.

"That's fine – I'll be here for a while! La Push is one of my favorite places to visit and I always linger here longer than anywhere else. There's something magical in this Washington air." She said with a sweet laugh.

I felt myself instantly calm, knowing that there would be more time to see her, more time to explain what was going on.

You got that right." I said, joining in with her laughter and admiring how much our two voices complimented each other.

She has no idea what's coming…or maybe she does. She is psychic after all.

* * *

 **AN: Fin chapter three! Because this was Seth's POV on him first meeting Lorelei, I tried not to repeat too much dialogue and give a fresh outlook on my previous chapter! I was also eager to get this update up because we had a new person start at my job and they're also a spiritual person which in my town is very, very uncommon. It felt like one of those moments where I'd been writing this sort of spiritual/new age story and then out of nowhere here comes this new spiritual being in my life! Oh, the universe haha!We talked for most of the day about tarot, crystals and all sorts of stuff in that realm so it really got me pumped to update! Along with that, as I was writing this chapter, I thought of another interesting way for one of my future wovles to find their imprint that I haven't seen another author attempt to do so I'm going to try and attempt that once I get the chance! For everyone who is also keeping up to date with my other two stories, no worries! I have the day off tomorrow and am planning on updating both of them! Wish me luck on these endeavors haha! Have a great rest of your week my lovely sunflowers!**


	4. This Feelin' Only Knows

**AN: Hello again everyone! I hope you've had a great weekend! Here we go with Chapter Four! Please enjoy and, as always, thank you for your continued support and love!**

* * *

I felt guilty of my sudden friendship with Seth purely because it was making Rebecca's job a lot harder.

"I'm really sorry, Rebecca. When Seth asked to see me again, I didn't realize it would be every day!" I said, expressing my shock.

"Please Lorelei! You don't need to apologize! I'm actually really happy that you've made a new friend and he seems like a really nice guy. Besides he's only here for a couple minutes before you two go off exploring." She reasoned.

Rebecca was right about that. Seth and I seemed to develop a routine over the last week and I was starting to see a new side of La Push that I never knew existed. He would arrive at the café at around ten in the morning and from there we'd be out all day. Out of habit I checked with Rebecca to make sure that the random stranger I was spending my days with wasn't some murderer on the loose and she assured me that all of Jacob's pack are respectable men. I remember laughing at her choice of words but she brushed it off as them being very, very close.

I liked hanging out with Seth surprisingly. I was used to being on the road alone and doing solo-explorations but having him around wasn't too bad – at all. In fact, he almost re-created perfectly that cozy sense of independence that I loved so much. The only problem was that we didn't really talk much, keeping to his timid behavior from the first day we met. However, every now and then when he got excited, I could see his colors show and they were stunning. Simply from his smile I could tell that he was a generally happy person and in those rare moments where he let his true self show, I could see that he was naturally outgoing and friendly.

Over the week I had been in La Push, he'd taken me to hidden spots on the beach, caves tucked away in forests and gorgeous waterfalls off the beaten path. I had been amazed that in all of the times I'd visited La Push that I'd never known about any of these places. To be honest, if felt like you had to live in the forest to find these places – I had no idea how he found them or how he got us back to civilization!

However, I did wonder what it was about my presence that made him so quiet. Was he nervous? Anxious? Something else entirely? I shrugged the thought off and turned my attention back to Rebecca but found her hiding under one of the counters. I turned around and saw a smiley Seth walk into the shop with pep in his step, dressed in an olive shirt that complimented him too well for me to handle.

"Good morning, Lorelei. How are you this morning?" He asked, his smile closely resembling a ray of sunshine.

"I'm doing well this morning, and you?" I asked, trying to mimic his smile.

"I'm doing great! I actually have a special place to take you today – if you haven't been yet!" He said, excitement evident in his voice.

I smiled as we made our way out of the shop and over to his beat up VW Rabbit – a hand me down from Jacob he had explained a couple days ago.

"A surprise! Really?" I asked, giving him a mischievous look.

"There's a little shop about an hour from here called Enchanted Circle! It's a metaphysical shop that I was hoping you hadn't been to yet." He said, both of us buckling up and on our way down the road.

"I haven't heard of it actually!" I asked, a rush of excitement running through me.

"Good! I was hoping it would be new for you! It doesn't have much of a reputation yet, I think it's only been around for a couple of years but I know that's where you feel at home so I went on a little search." He commented, blushing lightly.

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"That was very kind of you, thank you! I'm really excited! It's been a while since I've visited a metaphysical shop and I could use some things." I paused and turned my head to look at Seth, admiring how lightly he held the steering wheel as his other hand hung out the open window. "Let's get to know each other on this hour-long drive, shall we? We've been hanging out all week and I barely know anything about you!"

A small smile formed on his lips but he kept his eyes on the road.

"What would you like to know? I'll tell you anything as long as I can ask some questions as well."

I smiled along with him, glad I was finally going to learn a little about this stranger who's been showing me around all week.

"Deal!" I said, thinking about what to ask him first. "Well, I guess the most practical thing to know about you would be your age."

"I just turned twenty-five a couple months back – and you?"

"Twenty-three! Year of the dog!" I said, watching a mischievous smile appear on his face. "What do you do for fun?" I asked, moving on to the next question.

"Fun? I actually work a lot of the time." He said with a short laugh. "But in my spare time I like exploring – it's how I find so many great places." He looked over at me and winked quickly, before turning his gaze back onto the road. "I know what you do in your free time but how did you start traveling and getting into tarot?"

"Well, I started traveling because I was scared not to." I paused, fidgeting a bit before giving a little sigh. "Sorry, it's kind of a long story."

"We do have a whopping forty-five minutes left." He suggested.

"Well, if you insist! I guess it really started when I was young? I remember asking my mom specifically what she wanted to do when she was younger, what goals she wanted to accomplish and when she told me I realized that they resembled what I wanted to do. She wanted to travel, live on the road and explore but when I asked her why she never did she always told me that life got in the way. I think that's where my fear started. I was so scared that I would get trapped liked she did and always regret never chasing my dreams, that I'd get stuck at some desk job and before I knew it, I'd be married with kids and never have a chance to accomplish anything that I'd wanted. So I took an automotive class in high school and was able to fix up my van during my four years, keeping it as my travel bus after I graduated. Granted, my parents weren't super excited about eighteen year old me traveling the country but they understood and let me go." I paused for a second, reflecting on the memory of my first time out on the road alone before going on. "It was really hard at first and even though I did plenty of research I also had plenty of trouble. Along the way, the majority of the people who helped me out were old hippies or spiritual people. Some of them would even let me stay with them if my van had broken down and during a lot of my stays with them, they'd teach me about tarot or crystals or whatever. That's really how I started to learn and the more I sought out the universe, the more things fell in place for me as crazy as it sounds. For example, one night I had a strange dream where I was on a swing high above a purple ocean as the sun set. The colors were beautiful, I could feel the wind as I swung and everything was silent – it felt like that dream went on for forever. About a week later I walked into a local artist's museum and saw a print of my dream – I was absolutely dumbfounded. I explained to the artist about my dream and he was just as shocked as I was, he even gave me the print for free. That's really hard to label as just a coincidence! So I started putting my faith in the universe and here we are today." I finished with a simple shrug.

Seth took a deep breath and nodded.

"I suppose if I had those same experiences, it would be hard to deny the universe's place in my life! That's incredible! I'm really happy that you've found your path – a lot of people don't get to do that." Seth said supportively and again I found myself feeling happy to have found someone who reacts positively with my lifestyle.

We continued to question each other until we reached Enchanted – a small building amongst other small buildings in a dingy part of town. We climbed out of the car and Seth held the door open for me as I entered.

"Hello! Welcome to Enchanted! Is there anything that I can help you find?" A man asked from behind a counter, assumingly the owner. He was a shorter man in his 50's, balding and with a bit of a beer belly.

"Just looking but thank you!" I called out, my eyes roaming over the store, devouring everything in sight. Seth and I walked around the store and I found some wonderful knick-knacks to bring back to my van with me. Seth watched me apparently intrigued and asked several questions about several items – he was extremely curious. As we approached the counter to check-out, the man looked Seth and I over with inquisitive eyes.

"Ah, what are a couple of love birds like you doing in here?" He asked somewhat cheerfully, ringing up my items. Seth and I both looked at each other, both blushing wildly.

"We're not dating!" I said quickly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Seth commented at the same time, not quite as aggressive as me.

"Oh, my apologies!" The owner said. "My name is John! I haven't seen you around before; most of the people who drift in here are locals! Just move here?"

I shook my head as Seth nodded.

"I do but she's just visiting." Seth said, an almost melancholic tone to his voice.

The owner looked us over for another moment before a smile broke across his face, his eyes focused on me.

"You know, I was going to say something when you walked in but I wasn't too sure. Now I'm certain – I've known you before, young lady." He said, accepting my payment and handing me change.

"I'm sorry Sir but I've never been here before." I said, reaching for my bag of goodies.

"I mean in a past life! I'm sorry if I stared when you walked in, I just couldn't place you! Do I seem familiar to you?" he asked, smiling excitedly as though he'd found treasure.

Of course the man didn't look familiar but he was so friendly and hospitable that I didn't know what to do other than nod my head. Besides, he had one of those faces that looked familiar to everyone – there wasn't too much that was distinguishably unique about him. Maybe I did recognize him? John waltzed around the corner and reached to shake my hand vigorously.

"Well it's nice to meet you…"

"Lorelei." I said, dropping my hand from his grasp.

"Ah, Lorelei! Well, this store has been here for a couple years now so feel free to come on by whenever you need anything – we're well established in the community!" He said before glancing at Seth. "You too, of course! I also do chakra and energy healing! In fact, the next time that you come back I'll set you up for a free session!"

I smiled brightly and nodded. It was always hard to find a good healer, especially with how much I travel.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

Seth and I said our goodbyes before heading out towards his car.

"See!" I exclaimed. "The universe is at work again!"

It was then that I noticed that Seth had seemed eerily on edge as well as mostly silent during our exchange with John.

"How so?" He asked, starting up the car.

"I read my tarot a couple nights ago and one of my cards told me that a man would be entering my life as some kind of guide! It must be him! He must be some kind of teacher or mentor and that's why he recognized me!"

Seth looked over at me worriedly before focusing his gaze on the road ahead, staying silent. Instead of sitting in silence, I reveled over all the wonderful things this new person could teach me – I felt so lucky.

* * *

 **AN: There we go - end of chapter four! I hope you enjoyed!** **This chapter and the chapters coming are/will be hard for me to write. As I've said before, what happens in this story is based off of something that happened to me in real life that was an intense, traumatic experience. Through my love of writing FF, I've decided a good way to help myself is to write my story in a world where something can be done about the situation. It's also a way of getting my story out there in case anyone else has been through something like that said I want to state that there will be trigger warnings at the beginning of certain chapters so please keep an eye out! Thank you very much!** **Have a great rest of your week and I'll be updating soon!**


	5. Tonight You Belong To Me

**AN: Hello everyone! This chapter is the longest chapter I've posted so far - there was a lot to get through! I hope that you enjoy!**

 **RandomWeirdGirl: I just wanted to thank you so much for your sweet comment on my last chapter. I literally threw my hands up and shouted "PEOPLE ARE SO FUCKING NICE" pretty loudly - my cats were concerned. Thank you so much for being awesome!**

* * *

Seth and I had made a lot of progress in the following days when it came to getting to know each other and him letting his walls down. I wasn't surprised to discover how cheerful and optimistic Seth was; he had a real talent for lighting up the room. We became quick friends and our personalities meshed so well that it was almost like we were destined to be friends, which, I'm almost positive we were.

During the day he still took me out on our adventures but now I was able to show him some of my places in La Push, surprised that there were a couple he didn't know. Imagine that, my tour guide finally getting a tour.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night though – we were going to have a sleepover. To be honest, I was obviously very, very attracted to Seth and part of me was extremely cautious but another part of me wanted to trust him completely. The latter is the side that I chose to listen to. I grabbed a cloth tote bag from my van and filled it with the necessities along before heading to Seth's small apartment. He answered the door after a couple knocks with his signature grin and a light blush. Could he be as nervous as I was?

"Hey! Come on in!" He said, stepping aside from the doorway and I laughed lightly to myself at how truly large his form was. How did he get in and out of his apartment? He could barely fit through the door!

I took my shoes off by the front door, padded into the middle of the living room and sat down on the carpet, dumping my grocery bag full of goodies onto the floor. I glanced up at him, embarrassed at the amount of junk foot that was now sprawled across his floor but he was looking at me appreciatively and even adoringly. He walked over to me and sat criss-crossed on the floor, scooping up almost half the pile in his long arms and sighing happily.

"Have I told you that I love you yet?" He asked, looking at me dreamily.

I laughed and shook my head, certain that my heart was about to hammer out of my chest.

"No, not yet Mr. Clearwater!" I said cheerily. A handsome smile broke out on his face and his eyes twinkled – he was so damn beautiful.

"Well, I love you Lorelei." The seriousness in his tone wasn't something to miss but I told myself that I was crazy – he surely just loved food as much as I did.

He laid the treats back down and stood up, pulling several DVD's from a small shelf. He handed me the small stack and I peeked through them, shocked to see all horror movies.

"Seth? You're a horror fan?"

"Absolutely! Most of us happy-go-lucky folk are!" He said, planting himself so close to me that I could feel the heat radiate off of his body.

"Ah, I suppose that's the secret huh? You all watch your sick, twisted movies while you're alone so you can be cheerful and innocent when with others! I have you all figured out now!" I said jokingly.

"Wow, you really are psychic." He said before suddenly grabbing me and tickling my sides. I squealed loudly and rolled over, laughing hysterically as his hands squeezed my hips and belly. He finally stopped and I opened my tear-filled eyes, still gasping from my laughter when I realized the serious almost seductive look in his eyes. It was then I realized that Seth was hovering over me, his chest pressed against mine. I felt my eyes widen and I gasped a little at his closeness which caused his eyes so slowly travel down to my lips, looking at them hungrily. I felt an ache start to build up in my tummy and I squirmed, admittedly a little disappointed when Seth took it as a sign to get up.

"Sorry…"He murmured, his breathing a little erratic.

"Well you did start it." I jabbed, giving him a playful shove which earned a smile.

"Movie time?" He suggested, moving himself to a spot on his small loveseat. I nodded and sat next to him, not quite ready for the loss of contact. I found out during the time that I'd spent with Seth that I thoroughly enjoyed being near him.

We sat in silence for a couple hours while we watched one move after another only pausing to glance at each other and crack up at our puffed out cheeks filled with food. It was around midnight when our third movie and I stretched, standing up.

"Do you know what I want to do?" I asked.

"What, Lor?"

"I want to dye my hair. Would you like to dye my hair?" I watched as Seth's eyes widened in fear as though I asked if he wanted to rob a bank.

"Dye your hair? Now?"

"Sure, why not? I think it'll be fun!"

And so, that's what we did. We found a local 24-hour market, bought teal hair dye and found ourselves back in Seth's cramped apartment bathroom.

"Okay! Ready?" I asked, laughing at the sight of Seth standing in terror, black gloves tight on his large hands and bottle of hair dye in his grasp.

"Uh, yeah! I can do this! But do you want to change your dress? I don't want you to get dirty! I mean your clothes; I don't want your clothes to get dirty!"

I giggled and nodded.

"That would be great actually! I didn't think that far!"

Seth set down the bottle and left the room, returning with a set of clothes.

"Here, get changed and then I'll be your personal hairstylist." He joked, closing the bathroom door as he exited.

I stood there for a moment with his clothes in my hands - Seth's clothes. I slipped on his large band tee and fleece pajama pants, letting myself bask in his scent unashamed. He smelled so good and this was all natural, no leftover cologne or anything – it was just Seth. I sighed happily and opened the bathroom door, calling Seth in. He approached the door but stopped abruptly in his steps, his eyes darkening as he took in my form.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, feeling the hunger from earlier run through me.

He didn't answer for almost a minute before he closed his eyes and re-opened them with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm fine!" He made his way into the bathroom with me and I showed him how to apply the hair dye.

"I'm no professional but don't we have to…bleach this?" He asked, holding a chunk of my hair like it was a serpent.

"No! Luckily my hair is light enough that the color should take! Honestly just slap it on – I'm not too particular about how it looks!" I said.

Seth nodded and began to apply the hair dye carefully, as though he was restoring an antique painting. Once he'd applied enough dye, I wrapped my hair in a grocery bag and spun to face him, making a goofy face.

"And now we wait?" Seth asked and I nodded goofily, surprisingly not a bit embarrassed that I looked like a complete alien in front of him. Seth made me feel safe and made me feel like I could be me.

We waited for about half an hour before he helped me remove the bag from my head and rinse my hair out. He insisted that he be the one to wash my hair out and I wasn't going to deny him – he'd fully committed to being my hairdresser. Plus, his fingers' massaging my scalp was absolute bliss. He rinsed my hair until the water ran clear as instructed and then I wrapped my hair in an old towel and we retreated back to the living room. There was a queen size blow up mattress taking up almost all of the space in his small living room and I noticed that he'd pulled back his curtains so that the moonlight streamed in. We sat ourselves on the mattress and stared at each other. It was quiet for a moment, as it usually is, before I decided to break the silence.

"Seth? I know that we just met and all but I wanted to thank you for being so hospitable. It's not often that I get to make friends, especially with such a great guy." I said, stretching and yawning.

Though it was dark, I could tell that he was pleased.

"Don't thank me for something like that. If it was up to me, we would have done this a long time ago – we were meant to find each other." He said seriously, lying down with his hands behind his head.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, I laid down with him, resting my head on his hard chest. There was nothing weird about it other than the fact that our sudden nearness made both of our hearts beat faster – I could hear it through his chest.

"Me too." And I meant it. I wasn't one to deny the universe or the path it set out for me. Meeting someone like Seth was rarely a coincidence.

It was silent again but I was content with listening to his heartbeat, the sound of it lulling me to sleep along with the howl of a wolf.

xxx

We woke up the next morning in about the same position we fell asleep in – him laying with his arms at and me resting my head on his chest. He was awake before me but he was just lying with his eyes closed, content and breathing slow.

"Good morning." He said, his voice soft and eyes still closed.

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, grinning at the now teal tips. I stood up swiftly and jogged to the bathroom, eager to see how bad Seth had done…or how good? I checked my strands out in the mirror, surprised to see my natural blonde fade professionally into teal. I snagged my toothbrush from my bad, started brushing my teeth and turning from side to side.

"Damn Seth! You did a great job!" I called out, my voice muffled by the toothbrush.

Seth padded into the bathroom and lifted a chunk of my hair, chest swelling with pride.

"Would you look at that? I didn't mess up!" He grinned beautifully and joined me in the act of brushing teeth.

We playfully shoved each other to rinse our mouths out, laughing as we swished the water around with toothpaste covered chins. I liked this. I liked this very much. I didn't get to experience companionship very much on the road but, then again, I wouldn't even call this companionship – it was something to much more.

Seth threw some eggs in a small frying pan and we sat on his couch, facing each other and enjoying our breakfast.

"So, was there anything you wanted to do today?" He asked, finishing his eggs faster than any normal human.

"Well, I was thinking that we should take that metaphysical shop owner up on his deal! A free reading is a good deal!" I offered, having wanted to go back since I came to the conclusion that he was supposed to be my spiritual mentor.

"Don't you think that guy was kind of creepy?"

I looked at Seth bewildered.

"Creepy? Not at all! He's just in tune to his spiritual side! Let's go!" I said, giving him puppy eyes. "I'll drive too!"

"Alright, alright!" Seth said, caving.

We both stood up and got dressed quickly, knowing that it was an hour ride out to the shop. We hopped into my van and Seth marveled at the interior.

"Holy shit Lorelei! This van is ridiculous!" He said, his eyes taking in everything.

"It's a little much right?" I laughed and shrugged. "But its home! Now, put on some music!" I said, praising him when he selected Eddie Vedder.

The van was a lot to take in – there's no denying that. The seats had obviously been removed in the back and replaced with a futon which was currently folded into a couch at the moment. It was well insulated for the winter and I laid down the wood flooring with my own two hands. There was a small, and I mean small, kitchen with absolutely no counter space and I had stung fairy lights all around the top of it. For most people it'd be too cramped but for me, it was just right.

Once at the shop we were greeted warmly by the same owner.

"Well, look who came back so soon!" John said, coming from the back of the shop.

"We couldn't stay away!" I exclaimed.

"That's not a bad thing! Here for the free reading I assume?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, that among other things! I wanted to look at new tarot decks as well if you have them."

John smiled and led us to a small corner of extremely overpriced decks.

"Here they are! I don't really like tarot myself but there are some older, rarer decks in that collection. I tend to just rely on what my angels tell me rather than consult cards or pendulums." He said.

"Oh! I actually read tarot for a living most of the time!" I told him, almost certain that he thought I hadn't a clue about what tarot was.

"Really? That's interesting." He paused and then smiled. "Well, let's get the readings done then, shall we?"

I nodded excitedly and he led Seth and I into the back of the shop where there was a room with some sort of masseuse's table along with a small table and chairs. On the wall above the masseuse's table were various degrees and documents that were proudly framed.

"Before we start, I want you to know that I have my degree in energy medicine." He said, pointing to one of the framed documents. "I'm also an ordained minister among other things – all of my documentation is there! Now, sir, if you'd kindly hop up on this table!" He said, looking at Seth warily and I'm positive that he was wondering if Seth's massive frame would cause his table to collapse. Luckily, Seth just shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm actually okay but thank you. I'm just here to observe." He said solemnly, planting himself in one of the chairs at the small table across from the masseuse's table.

"Alright then, that's alright! Young lady?" He motioned towards the table and I hopped up, feeling almost like a patient in a doctor's office.

"Now go ahead and lie down for me." He said and I did, watching as Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Wow, he really must not be used to this. Granted I'd never had an energy reading myself and only knew very little about chakras. John had degrees in this practice and obviously knew what he was doing but for some reason I felt on edge – must be a newbie thing.

John put his hands on my ankles, first, for about a minute, closing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows as though he was trying to focus. I head a soft growl and my head snapped over to Seth whose eyes were on mine, fierce and protective. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned to look back up at the ceiling. John moved his hands to my knees, my shoulders and finally had placed his hands so that he was cupping my face. Strange but he's the healer!

"Okay, now I want to try something." He said, looking into my eyes. "I want you to look into my eyes and search them – figure out who I am to you." He said seriously, behind his old glasses frames his blue eyes were searching mine. He was standing behind my head and leaning over so that his face was above mine, his hands firmly on either side of my face.

I remained quiet and a little uncomfortable from the closeness, my palms growing sweaty.

"Who am I, Lorelei?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "Who am I to you?"

After about thirty seconds he removed his hands and told me to sit up. Seth was visibly shaking as I sat up and I gave him a strange look but he just shook his head, his eyes following John.

"So, it looks like all of your chakras are all in balance except for one! I can help you get everything sorted out and balanced, of course. Also, I have some homework for you." He said kindly, helping me get down from the table and leading us back into the shop.

"Okay!" I said, shaking off the unnatural feelings I had. I'm sure that I just felt weird because the room was small, crowded and a little dark. Plus, I'd never had a reading like that and I was obviously nervous. What a silly thing to be nervous about! Once back out in the open store, I felt much better and ready to hear what sort of homework he had for me.

"I want you to go home tonight and meditate on anything that's been bothering you in your life. Once you have that sorted, come back and I can help you get those chakras back in full balance. Firstly, though, you have to figure out for yourself what's thrown them out of balance. I also would like you to meditate on me and who I am to you." He crossed the room to his selection of crystals and picked up a small, tumbled piece of Lapis Lazuli. He dropped the crystal into my hand; it's blue and gold mesmerizing.

"In case you didn't know, Lapis Lazuli can assist with meditation and past lives so keep that in your hand when you meditate, okay? You can even keep it under your pillow if you'd like. And don't worry – that's on the house!" He said with a generous grin.

I nodded and thanked him, Seth's hand now on mine and trying to nonchalantly pull me to the exit.

"Well thank you very much for everything and I'll try to meditate tonight!" I said, determined.

John decided to walk us out to our car, chatting about his wife and children and how they were all so involved in the shop and what was sold there. Apparently his son and wife tended to come in frequently and he said that if we came back anytime soon that we'd be able to meet them. Once at the van we said our goodbyes and John gave each of us a hug, claiming that it was how us 'spiritual beings' exchanged our energy with each other. Seth practically jogged over to the passenger side and slammed the door a little too hard, obviously eager to begin the long ride home. I went to open my door and was shocked to have John reach around me and close it.

"You're a very special girl, Lorelei. I want you to know that." He said seriously but his eyes were kind.

"Thank you very much, John!" I said happily, knowing in my heart that he truly meant that. "I'm excited for all I have to learn from you."

With that, I re-opened my door and got in the van. I waved to John as I pulled out of the parking lot and began humming happily as I drove down the road. Seth was silent for almost the whole ride, his eyes closed and his whole body shaking like it was in the shop.

"Seth, are you alright?" I asked, disappointed that he wasn't gushing over how cool the shop and owner was with me. We were now pulling into the outskirts of La Push and he hadn't said a word.

His eyes opened and he turned to look at me almost angrily.

"I don't want you to ever step foot into that shop again." He said through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened and I felt my face get hot. Was he seriously telling me what to do? Demanding for me not to go back into the shop?

"Excuse me?" I said hotly, frustration creeping into my tone.

"Don't ever go back there." He repeated and now I was certain that he wasn't joking around at all.

I recklessly pulled my van to the side of the highway and slammed on my brakes.

"You listen to me, Clearwater. If you ever think that you'll be able to boss me around and tell me what to do than you're sorely mistaken. I may like you a lot but you will never, ever walk all over me buddy."

With that, Seth's shaking worsened and he glared at me before opening his door and getting out of the van. I watched furiously as he ran as fast as he could into the forest – asshole.

* * *

 **AN: And we come to the end of another chapter! I hope that you enjoyed reading it! Also, I have a goal of reading 50 books this year and am starting to run out of books! What is your all-time favorite novel? I'm so curious and who better to ask than other readers? I hope all of you lovely people are having a wonderful week! Thank you for all of your support!**


	6. Honey

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope that you're having a great day! I'm back with another update and I also finally updated Let The River In! I've been so consumed with writing this story that I've been neglecting the other one's! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Don't you think that there was something else going on?" Rebecca asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's possible but it still doesn't give him the right to explode on me like that. There was no reason for him to react that way regardless of what was troubling him – he's not a ten year old child."

I had been filling Rebecca in on what happened with Seth a couple of days ago. It's been three days since we've talked and though I don't want to admit it; my feelings were very hurt that he hadn't approached me sooner.

"Well, I think that you should talk to him anyways. Even though he's the one that ran off, maybe you should be the one to close the distance and figure out what his deal was?"

I sighed and sipped on my cortado, looking out at my van through the large café window. The shop was closed today and Rebecca and I were going to have a day to ourselves.

"Maybe I will. I'm not one to hold grudges and I understand that there was some underlying reason for him snapping like that but I don't want to end our friendship. Seth has become really special to me, you know? He's understanding, accepting and kind. But anyways, we'll save that for later! Are you ready to go?" I asked, throwing away my coffee cup and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Yes! So it's an hour away you said?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad of a ride though! Very scenic!" I said with a smile as we both walked out of the store and Rebecca locked up.

Today I was taking Rebecca to Enchanted Circle and I was hoping that she'd have a different reaction than Seth did. I really would like to have someone tag along with me on the long ride who actually wants to be there. Seth seems interested in what I practice and my beliefs but for some reason as soon as we entered that shop, he turns into a silent, moody monster. Maybe he was really sensitive to the energies?

"So, this guy asked you to meditate and focus on him? That's weird." Rebecca said with a snort.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I mean it kind of is but he's an older guy who I think is just excited to have someone interested in what he does! He and his family apparently run the shop so I don't think it's too weird! Imagine if you recognized some random person from a previous life! I'd be pretty stoked as well!"

"I guess so! Did anything happen?" Rebecca asked.

"Surprisingly, something did! I had a nightmare as strange as it sounds. I was running through the forest and I was being chased by a massive wild boar. The thing had to be the size of a horse with huge teeth and wild eyes! Of course I tripped and right as it was about to sink it's teeth into me, everything went black. John's face popped up in the darkness, he said I was his partner and then the dream with the boar continued – I was on the floor dead and he was eating my corpse." I finished, a shiver going down my spine. I didn't tell her that I woke up screaming and crying which has never happened to me.

"Lorelei, don't you think that's a little weird? This guy asks you to meditate and dream about him and then you have a nightmare?"

I shook my head quickly but the thought had run through my head.

"No, I think my feelings about Seth tainted my dream! Right?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"I don't know, Lor! The whole thing seems weird to me! Especially Seth's reaction – if everything was so great, he wouldn't have freaked." She said before turning up the music and bobbing her head to Ventura Highway by America.

I had to admit that she was right but I didn't know what could have happened that would cause Seth to act like that. Granted, what happened in the reading was a little weird and maybe he picked up on my being slightly uncomfortable and lost it? I'll have to confirm everything later, right now it was girl time.

We got to the shop faster than ever before and I was excited for Rebecca to experience it! As we walked in, we were greeted warmly by John.

"Well hello there Lorelei! I've missed you! You've brought another friend have you? Who is this?" John asked and I was sure that I misheard him. Missed me?

"This is one of my closest friends, Rebecca Black!" I said, introducing her to John and brushing the strange comment off.

"It's nice to meet you! Lorelei has told me a lot about the shop!" She said, shaking John's hand.

"That's good to hear! By the way, Lorelei, how did you sleep?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

I could see Rebecca's eyes widen and I stared at John, shocked. John suddenly began to fidget with his hands awkwardly.

"I-I mean usually after such an intense reading, you usually sleep differently." He said, not waiting for me to respond and walking away.

A woman then came out from one of the rooms in the back and said a polite hello to us.

"Oh, we have a palm reader in today by the way. This is Josephine, a longtime friend of mine who does readings here every now and then!" John said, motioning to the woman who was heading our way.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both! Unfortunately I'm taking break here for half an hour but if you're still around, I'd be more than happy to host a session! I just need a bit to recharge." She said with a cheery smile.

Rebecca and I both nodded and John turned back to us with a smile on his face.

"Well, since she'll be up front for a bit; let's head into the back shall we?" He asked, earning a strange look from Josephine and Rebecca.

John led us into the same room that my reading had been done in and Rebecca and I sat down at the small, circular table. Instead of pulling up a chair, John squatted closely to me, resting his hand on my thigh. I looked at him oddly before glancing up at Rebecca who had on a strict poker face but her eyes were fuming.

"Now, I know there's something that you needed to tell me." John said, giving my thigh a squeeze.

I, again, stared at him shocked.

"How did you know that?" I asked, a little weary.

"I work with energy, Lorelei! Plus, I know you very well! I could tell from the moment you walked into the store. You had a dream didn't you?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, yes. I was in the middle of having a dream when your face interrupted the sequence and you told me that you were my partner." I said quickly.

"It was a nightmare." Rebecca cut in sternly, shifting her weight in the chair.

"Ah!" John said, grinning widely and seemingly ignoring Rebecca's comment. "Of course, I have the power to send you messages and talk to you in your dreams but I assure you that was all you! And you're on the right path! I was your partner in a way but you still have a long way to go!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rebecca reach across the table and pick up a deck of tarot cards.

"I thought there was a palm reader here today?" She asked innocently.

"You're right! That's my deck – I've been doing some readings for customers." John said proudly and Rebecca gave me a knowing glance. I told her John's comment about not really being into tarot when I was explaining what happened the last time we were in the shop. I glanced back over to John to see him staring at Rebecca.

"You know young lady; you look very familiar to me as well. There must be a reason why you two are such close friends, perhaps I knew you in a past life as well. Do I look familiar to you?" John asked bluntly.

Probably feeling the way that I did when I was first asked, Rebecca gave a slight shrug.

"I-I mean you look like you could have been my uncle or something but you could also just have one of those faces that anyone recognizes." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"An Uncle!" John replied, laughing. "Well, maybe to you but not to Lorelei here. Anyways, I'm glad to hear that you experienced that dream. That's the first step! Now, I recommend that you come back so that we can start with healing that chakra that's out of place! When will you be free to come in?" He asked, his hand moving from my thigh to grasp my hand, rubbing his thumb in circles.

"Well, I suppose I could come in tomorrow around four if that's alright? Some places in town have scheduled me to do some readings so I won't be able to get here until four."

John clapped his hands and it was the first time they were off of my legs in twenty minutes.

"Perfect! That'll do nicely." He said, standing up. "Let's go back out front so you two ladies can roam around."

We both stood up and walked out of the back room, Rebecca's pace quick and her face red.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as we walked over to the incense selection.

"I'll talk to you in the car." She said, giving me a reassuring smile.

We picked out some incense and I even got Rebecca to pick out a crystal. We walked over to the checkout counter and John began to bag our items.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I kept this for you because it reminded me of your hair." He said excitedly, placing on the counter a penny that had turned teal from a chemical reaction.

"Uh, thank you!" I said, laughing lightly and pocketing the penny, noticing again that Josephine was giving John a weird look.

As he had on the previous visit, John insisted on walking us out to my van. He hugged me without warning and then went to hug Rebecca who, as politely as she could, said that she doesn't 'do' hugs.

"Well, you two have a wonderful rest of your day and I'll be waiting for you tomorrow Lorelei! We have a lot to work on special girl." He said before turning to Rebecca. "No offense, you're very special too but your friend here is something else."

"Huh, okay." Rebecca said hotly before getting in the van. John waiting until we were backing out of our parking space to go back inside and then Rebecca turned to me quickly.

"Okay Lorelei – Seth is one hundred percent justified in freaking out if that's how the last visit went! That man is a total creep!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring my own uncomfortable feelings.

"Listen, I get how it looks! But he's a spiritual, magical man – he treats social situations differently, you know? Last time he was telling us that he hugs everyone because it's an exchange of energy. Plus, he's in his 60's with a family and his own business – he wouldn't lose all of that right? He's harmless!"

Rebecca shook her head vehemently.

"Lorelei, I'm telling you that something is weird about him! Please don't go back there! It's just weird!"

"Becca, I promise that it's fine! If you're that worried, come back with me tomorrow then!" I huffed.

Rebecca stayed silent for a bit before nodding.

"Alright, you're the one who has insight about stuff like this. I'll go with you and see what happens but if he's acting the same way, I don't know if I'll be accompanying you there anymore." She said cautiously, looking out the window.

What was with everyone and this shop? First Seth and now Rebecca – what's going on? Sure I noticed all of the little weird happenings that went on today but like I said, John is just different from the run of the mill shop owner. His family has been involved in metaphysical, paranormal and otherworldly stuff for generations! I'm sure that he's just overly friendly and that's all.

I sighed and continued on the way home, wondering if the conclusion about John that Rebecca had was the same one that Seth had.

* * *

 **AN: Alright! That's the end of chapter six! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story so far! Please have a wonderful weekend and thank you for your continued love, support and awesome book recommendations!**


	7. Dangerous

**AN: ***TRIGGER WARNING*** This chapter is going to head to a dark space involving sexual harassment and assault. Please do not continue to read this chapter if it will effect your mental health. Be safe and be careful! Thank you.**

* * *

Due to Seth and Rebecca's reaction towards Enchanted Circle, I became pretty anxious as the time came near for me to head to the shop. Today had been a good day for tarot readings though and I had some hope that everything would come together nicely. I did, however, find it strange that some of the customers who had an interest in metaphysics had never heard of Enchanted Circle. Granted, I knew that the majority of my customers just thought tarot was a silly, fun game to play but for those who approached me who knew a lot about it had no idea what I was talking about when I referred to the shop or John.

After my last reading, I packed up my things and headed over to The Russet Wolf to pick up Rebecca. She was locking up the café as I pulled into the parking lot and she gave me a nervous look but waved.

"Hey honey bun!" I said happily as she climbed in my van.

"Hey."

I glanced at her and became worried. If she truly felt this way, I didn't want her to come with me – that's not fair to her.

"Rebecca, please don't be worried! Honestly, you and Seth must be really sensitive to the shop's energy. If you don't want to come, you don't have to – I don't want to force you to do anything." I said reassuringly.

Rebecca gave me a soft smile but something was hiding in her eyes. I've known Rebecca for years and I've never seen her so quiet or nervous. Well, other than when her brother comes into the café.

"I'm okay, Lorelei! I'm just a bit nervous. I'm trying to stay positive." She said and I could tell she was only doing this for my "safety".

The ride to the shop was quieter than usual and we got there around four just like I had told John yesterday. I turned off my van and turned to Rebecca, feeling like I had to prepare her to go in with me.

"We won't be here for too long! The shop closes at five so I'm sure we'll be in and out! Besides, when I had my reading while Seth was here, it was fairly quick!"

"Lorelei, I just don't think it's a good idea, you know? There's something off." She said with a shiver.

"No, I think he's just a little intense is all! I mean you heard it yourself – he was my teacher in a past life! That's amazing and he wants to teach me in this life too. I've been looking for a mentor for so long and I can only go so far by myself. This is my chance to really pursue this field! My chance to learn all I can about what I love and want to live my life by!"

Rebecca was still for a moment but eventually nodded and sighed.

"Alright, let's get our asses in there then." She said, hopping out of the van and I followed her.

As we neared the shop door I heard Rebecca gasp and I looked up to see John standing in the doorway with his face basically pressed up against the glass. He opened the door for us and we walked into the shop awkwardly – was he waiting for us?

"You're late! You said that you'd be here by four!" He said with a chuckle. I turned to the clock on the wall – 4:10 pm wasn't too late. The atmosphere was different in the shop today, it was cramped, dull and…off? Was this what Seth and Rebecca had been talking about?

"Come on in the back and take a seat – we have a lot to work on! I've missed you, Lorelei! I can't stop thinking about you and what we have together." He said, ushering us into the back where we took the same seats we had last time. Something was very, very different. He seemed so comfortable and at home with me, his hand placed on my lower back as he guided me to my seat. John squatted down next to me and ran his fingers along the neckline of my sweater.

"You always cover up when you come to see me! Next time we meet you need to get rid of these sweaters and jeans I've never seen your skin before!" He said before a bell rang, signaling a customer.

John's smile fell quickly and he rolled his eyes, excusing himself to go take care of the customer up front. I was amazed at how fast his friendly façade fell when he was interrupted and from Rebecca's glare I could tell that she already wanted to go home.

"What the hell was that comment about?" Rebecca sneered.

I shrugged and fidgeted in my seat.

"Maybe it has something to do with blocking energy?" I tried but I knew as well as she did that it was totally uncalled for.

"Yeah, right!" She said, pulling out her phone and typing quickly.

John poked his head back into the room, his gaze immediately going to Rebecca.

"Ah, what do you have there? Who are you texting? Anyone important?" He questioned, fully entering the room and peering over her shoulder. He tried to make his snooping seem goofy and silly, like he was only pretending to hover over her shoulder but eyes were trained on her phone screen.

"No one." She said quickly and we heard the customer call out from up front. John ran out into the front, excusing himself again.

Rebecca and I listened to their exchange and as John said goodbye to the customer, both of us heard the undeniable sound of a deadbolt lock and became extremely uncomfortable.

John entered back into the room and instead of squatting next to me; he hopped up on his massage table across from us and rested his hands on his knees.

"There, now we won't be disturbed and can get to business." He said seriously.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yes! But only because I don't want to be disturbed and we close soon anyways." He said as though it was no big deal. "Anyhow, let's get started shall we?"

I nodded and John got off of the table so that I could hop up. I don't know why I didn't grab Rebecca and demand to be let out. I didn't want to believe that this man was being creepy; I wanted to believe that he was just an old, eccentric, spiritual man who didn't have any regard for normalcy. At this point and time I had my arms crossed and was clenching my hands together tightly – something was not right.

"Relax!" John said. "Don't worry, you'll make it home." He said with a laugh and I felt frozen. He laid me down and patted my head as though I was some kind of animal.

I glanced over at Rebecca and I could tell that she wanted to get up and leave just as much as I did but it was like our bodies were taken over by fear.

Just as he did with my first reading, John started off with his hands cuffed around my ankles, slowly moving them up every couple of minutes.

"So, I'm thinking about introducing a new drink to the shop soon - maybe some kind of cinnamon and honey latte?" Rebecca said, trying to insert some small talk. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she was trying to clear the dark atmosphere.

"I think that would go over well! It's a really nice –"

"Shh! Please be quiet. No talking allowed right now." John said almost angrily and, again, Rebecca and I both froze.

At this point, John's hands were on my upper thighs, stroking them, caressing them. He paused and looked up at Rebecca.

"Would you like to go look around the store? You don't have to stay back here with us." He said charismatically.

"No, thank you."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom? There's one right across the hall." He suggested, trying to get her to leave the room.

"No, I'd like to stay here." Rebecca said sternly and I thanked god that she didn't let me come here alone today.

John sighed angrily, rolled his eyes and then came around to the other side of the table, conveniently blocking Rebecca's view of what he was doing. At that point, John rested his hands on my lower abdomen, his eyes were closed and he had a sly grin on his face. I was sweating – screaming at myself to get the hell up and get the fuck out of there but I couldn't move. It was like there was a huge weight on my body and I was terrified.

"So the chakra that you have blocked is your sacral chakra, your sensual chakra. This tells me a lot about you, Lorelei. Do you know what that means?" He whispered, his hands now unbuttoning the front of my jeans. I knew he wasn't looking for an answer – I wouldn't have been able to answer him anyways. "How is your sex life?" He asked nonchalantly, pulling down the zipper.

I remained quiet, tears pooling in my eyes and he smiled.

"Ah, not good then? Maybe you've never experienced that before then. That would explain why you're so blocked my dear. Now, I can fix this for you and you may scream and you may cry but that's natural. There will be a lot of emotion going through you." He said, murmuring. He had one hand now inside of my pants, cupping my crotch and applying pressure.

Tears were spilling over my cheeks and my vision blurred.

"Hush now, I said you would make it home didn't I?" He said, his eyes staring into my own.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak – I just stared blankly at the walls with tears in my eyes. My soul wasn't inside of me anymore, it was somewhere else and I was just an empty vessel on that damn table. The most fragile part of me was in his dirty hands and my body wouldn't move.

Rebecca cleared her throat, causing John to slowly remove his hand and continue as though nothing happened. When he was satisfied, he sat me up and began massaging my shoulders. He told me that after such an intense moment like that, I'd need to sit for a while with him and that he was massaging me to help the energy move through my system. He picked up a chunk of my hair and made a comment about the penny he gave me, asking if I still had it as he lifted my hair up to his face and took a deep breath. He was smelling me. I stared at Rebecca, my face red hot and my body shaking. She looked horrified, tears running down her cheeks. She didn't see what John did but she could assume.

"You know, Lorelei, you always come here with someone. For the next session you should come alone. It'll probably take three or four hours. Lorelei? Lorelei, are you paying attention?" He asked with his hands still on me.

I nodded lamely, not trusting myself to say anything. I was going to say whatever it took for this to be over as fast as possible. It felt as though my whole body was vibrating and as I looked down at my hands I realized that I was shaking…violently.

"With so much work that we have left, maybe we can have a sleepover, just me and the girls! That'll give us all the time I need to fix you." He said, laughing loudly.

"You know – " John's comment was cut off by a sudden loud bang on the front door. He rolled his eyes and ignored it, opening his mouth to speak again when he was cut off by another bang.

"We're closed!" John called out but the banging continued.

He growled and headed to the front of the shop. My heart was hammering against my chest and I scrambled down from the massage table and moving quickly to where Rebecca was.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." She said, rubbing my back.

We both walked out into the front of the shop and I collapsed to the floor, sobbing brutally. There, standing in front of about eight cops was Seth.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was very hard for me to right and, though it may not seem like much, took me several days. What happened to Lorelei and Rebecca in this chapter as well as anything else that took place in this shop happened to my little sister and I. There were things that I had to cut out of the story but other than that, these past couple chapters were more non-fiction than FF. I wanted to write this story not only to help myself get through this lingering pain but to let anyone else out there who is dealing with trauma like this to know that you are not and never will be alone. Thank you all for your continued support - I appreciate it more than you know.**


	8. Silence

**AN: First of all, I would like to apologize for the long break! After writing the chapter, I felt very down. I have a journal entry that I wrote after everything happened and it was filled with several details that I did not remember and re-reading them to write the chapter really opened my eyes to what happened to me. Once I was fine again, I got a new job which funnily enough I just quit Friday because it was a disgusting, discouraging work environment. Oh, then I caught Pneumonia? So that was fun! Anyhow, here is the newest chapter and I will do my best to keep updating you! Eight chapters in and Lorelei still doesn't know Seth is a wolf - oh brother!**

* * *

 _We both walked out into the front of the shop and I collapsed on the floor, sobbing brutally. There, standing in front of about eight cops was Seth._

Seth's eyes landed on me and he immediately rushed to my side, wrapping his arms around me protectively and rubbing my back.

"It's okay Lorelei. I'm here, I've got you." He murmured, attempting to comfort me but he was trembling so hard that his voice shook.

A couple police came over to check on Rebecca and I, their faces twisted with disgust at the situation though they hadn't heard the full story yet. We were escorted out of the shop and Seth led me, my eyes too blocked with tears to see anything. One of the officers informed us that they were taking John to the station and that we should follow to make sure that all of the details were documented for a case.

"I know that this is a lot for you both and I'm sorry that we have to rush into everything so soon, but we've been trying to catch this guy for a long time. He's slippery and now that we're able, we want to make sure this won't happen to anyone else." The officer said reassuringly.

"What do you mean you've been trying to catch him for a while?" Seth asked angrily, his body shaking just as much as mine.

"We need to get to the station now. Meet us there and we can get through the questioning and all of the details."

Seth simply nodded and we headed towards my van. Seth helped me into the passenger seat before running around and getting behind the wheel.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I managed to get out between the rough sobs. I could barely breathe, my chest heaving wildly.

"Lorelei, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. The only one who should be sorry is him – he'll be sorry that he was ever born." He said through clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, tried to stop crying but it was no use. I was confused, violated, and worst of all, guilty. How had this happened? Did I lead him on? Did I invite this into my life? Was this my fault for not listening to Rebecca and Seth? I was a complete mess.

Rebecca reached out to me from the backseat and rested her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her through my tears and I could tell she was feeling the same way as me.

"It'll be okay, Lor. They've got him now and this won't be able to happen again to anyone." She said softly, rubbing my shoulder. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Seth. I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there." She whispered.

"Don't think about that, Rebecca. I can't or I'll phase right here." He said, his whole body tense. I tried not to think about what he meant by phase – my mind was so full of everything else that anything anyone said really only went in one ear and out the other.

Everyone was quiet until we pulled into the station, getting out of the car and walking slowly inside. My heart raced as another patrol car pulled in and the police escorted John into the building. I was disturbed by how calm he was; walking past me as though he had not a care in the world.

I was called in by a female officer and directed to a room where I assumed I'd be questioned and ask to give a statement. The officer began by asking me to start from the first day I stepped into the shop so I did. I told her every piece of information that I had stored, unfortunately in my head. The officer was patient with me and how long it took for me to get my words out. I watched as every now and then, her professional poker face slipped into disgust when I ended my story.

"Thank you, Lorelei. I know that was extremely hard for you. I haven't been so creeped out by someone's behavior in my 18 years of service." She paused and looked at me, her eyes holding pity. "For a moment, I want to talk to you as just a person – forget the cop gig. I've seen this situation too many times to count – all different, all the same. I've seen girls just like you sit in the same spot you're in and tear themselves apart with guilt and I want you to know that there is nothing that could make this your fault. Innocence and trying to see the good in someone is important but you must listen to your gut. There are a lot of sick, disturbed people out in the world and you have to learn how to stand up for yourself."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes down.

"When we received the call from your boyfriend, we immediately knew who he was referring to. The poor kid was so upset when he called, he couldn't remember John's name, the shop name or anything. We'd received calls about John before but he was too sneaky. A couple months ago another girl called in a report and described the same situation that you just did, he knows how to cover himself. After doing some research and calling into some of the other shops in that same shopping plaza, we had a number of other shop owners tell us that young girls would spend up to three or four hours in his shop. The girl from last month was also molested but John threw out all of the security tapes before we had a chance to investigate. In fact, another shop owner made a comment about how the shop hadn't been open on Mondays for two years but that Monday before we went to investigate, John was there throwing out several garbage bags full of trash. We're assuming that was all evidence of his previous activities."

I felt my eyes tear up and I began to tremble, realizing just how serious this was. If Seth hadn't shown up, I could have been in one of those trash bags.

The cop cleared her throat and shook her head.

"We have what we need, Lorelei. If you need anything, please call me. Other than that, please look into self-defense courses and keep yourself safe, young lady. You're free to go and we'll be in touch as soon as possible."

I nodded and stood up, stumbling out of the room and into the hallway. As I walked to the lobby, I froze upon hearing John's voice.

"Look, this girl is obviously a manipulative liar trying to get someone's attention. I'll be praying for her, poor attention-deprived thing." He said before laughing.

I wanted to die, I wanted to scream, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. With everything I had in me, I made my way out to the lobby, tears streaming down my face. Seth was pacing until he heard me enter, running over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lorelei." He murmured his voice thick with sadness.

"I-I want to g-go home." I said through sobs and before I knew it, I was swooped up into Seth's arms and whisked out to my van.

"Are you okay to drive?" Seth asked Rebecca who was following us hurriedly.

"Of course." She replied, getting into the front seat as Seth and I got into the back.

Again, we drove in silence which left us each to our own thoughts. I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't stop thinking that it was my fault regardless of what the officer said. Why hadn't I fought back? Why didn't I say something or get up and leave? Why didn't I kick him in the crotch and get out while I could? I felt my heart drop lower – I had only sat there and let it happen. I was ashamed, guilty and angry with myself.

We pulled into Seth's apartment complex and I was thankful that he understood that I didn't want to be alone. He carried me into his apartment, my body limp with exhaustion from crying so much. Seth set me down on his small bed and took a seat next to me. Rebecca followed us in and leaned on the doorway.

"Is there anything that I can do, love?" She asked, her eyes sad.

I shook my head.

"Thank you, Rebecca…" I said softly.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Seth asked, his eyes glancing at his open window – it was dark outside. How much time had passed?

I knew that I didn't want to be alone but I had already been so much of a burden on both of them today and I didn't want to add to it. It would be good for me to rest, my body is always tired after a long cry.

"I'll try." I said, my voice rough.

Seth stood up and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a moment.

"If you need anything, we'll be in the living room. I'll leave the door open."

Rebecca and Seth exited the room and I laid there for a while until my thoughts became too much to handle. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but I was either too hot or too cold. Then every time I would start to drift off, memories of the day would come flooding back to me and I would shake violently. After almost an hour and a half of nothing but living inside of my own torment, I stood up and made my way to the living room, stopping when I heard the sobs of Rebecca.

"I couldn't move, Seth. I'm her only friend here and I couldn't protect her. I should have made her stay back! I should have fucking done something." She said quietly, her voice trembling.

"Rebecca, it's not your fault. You have to understand that and you cannot hold yourself responsible. If it weren't for you texting me, who knows what could have happened. You saved both you and Lorelei." He said reassuringly.

"Honestly, I didn't know if I still had your number. Rachel sends me an updated list of all of Jacob's friends just in case I ever "came back" to La Push."

"Well, I'm glad you called me."

They were quiet for a little before Rebecca broke the silence.

"Did…did you tell Jacob?" She asked cautiously.

Seth sighed and even though I couldn't see him, I know he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should have, Rebecca. Considering everything that just happened, he's going to have my ass once he finds out." He paused. "Pack brain, everyone will know everything the moment I phase – I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Seth. He had to find out eventually, right? With Lorelei being your imprint and my best friend, we're bound to meet again. I just hope he doesn't hate me. I let things go on for too long, you know? Whenever she visited, Lor would always tell me to talk to him and I never did. As usual, she was right." She sighed softly and I remained stationary behind the small wall that separated me from the living room.

I didn't know what to think of their conversation. Pack brain? Imprint? Maybe I really had fallen asleep? I looked down at my hands and then back over to Seth's room, his bed just visible through his open door. No, I was definitely awake. I let their conversation go and decided not to focus on it – I couldn't right now.

I shuffled into the living room to find Rebecca and Seth facing each other, both holding a mug of coffee. Rebecca looked up and I felt tears run down my face at the sight of her – her eyes were swollen, face red. I ran to her and she ripped herself off the couch, catching me as I threw myself at her. I sobbed uncontrollably and she joined me, both of us telling each other how sorry we were. We calmed after several minutes and just continued to hug each other.

"I love you, Lor." She said, pulling away and brushing my hair away from my face.

"I love you too, Becca." I said sniffling.

We both stood up and Rebecca made her way back to the couch. I turned to Seth to see that he too had some tears in his eyes, having watched Rachel and I the whole time.

Seth set his mug down and opened his arms, welcoming me into his embrace. I still had tears running down my face as I set myself down in his lap, finally feeling a little better as he pulled me to his chest.

"We'll get through this. You're a strong, warrior woman." He whispered encouragingly.

* * *

 **AN: And there is the end of chapter eight! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Unfortunately, the police did not show up when I went through this. In fact, they really did nothing. I wasn't as lucky as Lorelei but I was lucky enough to walk out of the shop. Since the police were no help, my mother did her own investigation and just as I wrote in this chapter, found out from the shop owner next door that there were really several girls spending hours in this shop. We were informed by the same shop owner, as I wrote, that he disposed of several things in his shop on a day that the store would have normally been closed and had been closed for several years. There are more details but in the end, my mother could only post reviews and call the city business bureau. The business owner who did this actually replied back to these online reviews exactly what 'John' said in the story - that I was a liar and looking for attention. It makes me sick to write this and I've struggled for a long time to get back on but if I don't finish this story and get what happened out there, he'll win. With that said, I apologize again for taking so long but I'll try to get nine up as soon as possible. I hope that all of you have an amazing day and please stay safe. Each and every one of you is so damn special and beautiful and I appreciate you more than you know.**


	9. Bloodstream

**AN: Well hello again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long, long time - life caught up with me. This whole FF thing was so much easier when I was a kid writing it in High School! Here is chapter number nine and I hope that you guys enjoy! This chapter is from Seth's POV**

* * *

 _"We'll get through this. You're a strong, warrior women." He whispered reassuringly._

 **Seth POV**

Howling – distinctly pack howling. I scanned my apartment lazily, my gaze moving slowly and eyes still tired. Lorelei was cuddled up to Rebecca, a frown on her face and a dried path of tears still visible on her cheeks. I felt a sob make its way up my tightened throat but now was not the time to cry for her – I needed to be her rock, her pillar of strength, her imprint.

I stood up groggily and quietly made my way to the window, seeing my pack waiting at the edge of the forest that surrounds my apartment complex. I checked my phone – 2am. They were obviously waiting for me to make my way down and explain why I hadn't been in contact for over 24 hours. Had it really only been 24 hours? I shook my head and turned away from the window, quietly making my way out the front door. There was so much to go over, so much to explain and mourn. My best friend and imprint was violated so horrifically, other members of our community had been violated, and all by someone who didn't have the least bit of regret or remorse. Then there was Rebecca's situation to discuss. Jacob's own big sister owning and hiding out in one of our favorite hangouts yet we never noticed? I approached the pack and felt the familiar tremble of transformation and my human body ripped to pieces.

"Seth, what the hell were you thinking? We couldn't get in contact with you for over –"Sam paused, his alpha voice echoing in the minds of my surrounding brothers.

I unleashed everything that I'd been holding within my mind since the last time I phased. Images of the little metaphysical shop, of John's possessive stare, of a multitude of police officers crowded around Lorelei and Rebecca, of Lorelei clutching herself and sobbing. I heard whimpers and growling scatter through the pack, each wolf taking the information in and reacting to it immediately.

"What the fuck is all of this?"

"We're killing this monster right? He's a threat to society!"

"Holy fuck! Where are Lorelei and Rebecca? What the fuck?"

"Rebecca?"

The pack mind attacked me all at once, their voices melting together on one mess of rage and confusion. I scanned the eyes of my brothers; some had tears in their eyes while others held anger.

"As you saw, the police have him in their custody. From what we know, this isn't the first time this has happened and they're been after him for a long time." I thought, showing them John in handcuffs.

"Seth, you handled the situation well. I'm honestly shocked that you didn't phase and take him down right there in the shop. I think any of us wouldn't have been able to control ourselves." Jacob said, his mind running through the images of Rebecca holding Lorelei. I could tell he was confused and wanted to address that situation but his mind finally settled, realizing family matters could wait.

"I don't know how I did it to be completely honest. I knew something was wrong and Rebecca's calls only confirmed it. I didn't know what happened at first but I knew it was bad…really bad. In that moment, I only saw Lorelei and how broken she looked. It wasn't my place to tear the piece of shit to shreds; I needed to be there for her." I replied, shuddering as the pack's collective mind went back to the image of me busting into the shop and running right for Lorelei. In that moment, I was so glad that Lorelei wasn't a wolf and didn't have to relieve her trauma through the pack mind – it was agonizing.

Jacob looked at me sympathetically, knowing that all I wanted to do was to go back to my mate and be there for her.

"Seth, you can go and we'll figure out patrol for the rest of the week." Jacob stated, everyone humming in agreement. "Please tell Rebecca that I'm not mad at her and that I would really love to see her. I'm sure that she knows I'm aware of the situation and…it would mean a lot to me if we could meet up."

"I'll let her know, Jacob." I promised before phasing back into my human form and getting dressed. The pack faded into the thick brush of the woods and I jogged back into my apartment. Once back in my apartment, I found the girls in the same position that I had left them in. I felt my heart sink as I studied Lorelei's face, fresh tears collected in her eyelashes. I knelt down by her sleeping form and folded myself around her, feeling her melt into me like that's what she'd been waiting for this whole time.

I laid there wide awake, not being able to sleep after reliving the incident again and again through the pack mind. A couple months ago, I was so desperate to meet my imprint and start my life with them. I was sure that I would meet 'the one', quickly become friends, get married and live happily ever after at least in six months. Fast time line but a lot of relationships when it comes to imprinting tend to move rather quickly – when you know for sure that your soul mate is your soul mate, what's the use in waiting? Then I met Lorelei and everything was different. I wanted to take things slow and learn everything that I absolutely could about her. I wanted to take the time to learn her favorite color, favorite music, favorite things to do when there's nothing to do. Each little piece of information she gave me, each precious memory she let me into or piece of her life she so graciously offered, I fell more and more in love with just being her friend. Of course I saw a romantic relationship in our future and I hoped that it was in the nearest future she felt comfortable with but right now, just knowing her is enough.

 **X**

I woke up a few hours later to the sun beginning to shine through the windows. Both Lorelei and Rebecca were still asleep, slight snores escaping them. I smiled and made my way to the small kitchen to prepare breakfast for the three of us. One thing about Lorelei is that she adores breakfast. My mind flickered back to the first couple weeks we were in La Push together – we ate breakfast foods throughout the day for the majority of our meals. The local diner that we frequented didn't even need to take our order at some point; they just smiled and brought out the breakfast buffet. The thought made me smile as I pulled out eggs and bacon from the fridge. I tossed some bacon into a heated pan and scrambled some eggs with mushroom, tomato and cheese just like Lor likes them.

"That smells too good, Seth."

I turned to find Lorelei looking at the pan with swollen, hungry eyes.

"I figured that you'd be a little hungry." I said softly, giving her a bright smile.

"It's too early for that kind of smile, Seth! You're going to blind me!" She joked, covering her eyes with her small hands.

I laughed and poured her a glass of juice, peach to be exact. Once Lorelei decided to start hanging out at my apartment, I decided to stock it with all of her favorites just in case we decided to have "snack attacks" as she calls them. Luckily, I'm not too picky so it just looked like we had the same taste in food and not like I was creepily snagging all of her favorites specifically to please her.

Lorelei removed her hands from her face and tried her best to give me a smile, taking a sip of her juice. She set the glass down carefully and made her way over to me, hugging me from behind as I flipped the bacon.

"Thank you for everything, Seth…"She mumbled into my back.

I turned to her and held her face in my hands, her large sad eyes peering up at me.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Lorelei. I would do anything and everything for you. I need you to know that – you're my best friend." I stated, pulling her into me and wrapping my arms around her.

"You're mine as well, Seth. I'm so thankful that we found each other." She whispered.

We were both interrupted by the sound of my front door opening by a sheepish looking Rebecca.

"Sorry," She said with an embarrassed smile. "I was trying to leave without interrupting the moment."

Lorelei smiled shyly and pulled away from my embrace. I moved the cooked bacon to a plate and did the same with the eggs, laying them both on the counter.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, swiping a piece of bacon and munching on it delightedly.

"Yeah, I have some things to do at the shop and I should probably go home." She said with a sigh, eyeing the bacon sadly.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" I offered, chucking.

Rebecca shook her head but reached for a couple sliced of bacon.

"This will do just fine! Besides, I should get on with being an adult, you know? If you guys need anything, please let me know. I'm always right around the corner." She said, waving as the door closed behind her.

Lorelei shrugged and grabbed some breakfast for herself before heading to sit on the floor in front of the TV.

"Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I forgot to tell Rebecca something." I said quickly, running out the front door and chasing Rebecca into the parking lot.

"Rebecca!" I hollered, making my way over to her. "So, I met up with the pack this morning."

I watched as she groaned and rubbed her temples.

"So I'm guessing Jacob knows I've been hiding out here for a couple years?" She said.

"He does. He also wants you to know that he's not mad at you in the slightest, he just wants to meet up to talk." I said earnestly.

She nodded, opening the door to her taxi.

"Consider it added to the list of things to do today. It's been too long anyways, it was about time I revealed myself."

We waved goodbye to each other and I made my way back inside, coming to a stop when I didn't see Lorelei sitting in the living room. Her plate wasn't really touched and her juice was still mostly full – where did she go?

"Lor?" I called out, checking the kitchen and knocking on the bathroom door.

I heard a small, choked sob emerge from my bedroom and I bolted over to her. Opening the door, I saw Lorelei in the fetal position on my bed, her bright phone screen glaring as it sat in her trembling hand. I quickly moved onto the bed and pulled her to me.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please talk to me." I urged, feeling her sobs rock against my chest.

She brought her phone to my face and I took it from her, eyes scanning over the screen. It seemed to be something from her business email.

" _Dear Mrs. Lorelei Barnes,_

 _I'm writing to you in reference to your accusation against my husband, John Townsend. Whether this communication is legal or not, as his wife it is my job to call you out on your fallacies and ask you to retract your lie about the assault you claim. How dare you accuse my husband of being some molester? It's obvious that you're attention starved and needed some drama to spice up your pathetic life. Mommy didn't give you enough attention as a child huh? Is that why you had to run away from home and start your life of deceit? Don't think I haven't researched you – you're some hippy kid who needs money and has no other way to do that then living off lies and preying on good people. From what I've seen, you're not even pretty enough for someone to lay their hands on like that. I suggest you call the police, admit you're wrong and performed this as some malicious, money-making scheme._

 _I'll be praying for you,_

 _"_

By the end of the email, I could barely read what was written due to my hand shaking so violently. I tried so hard so be calm during this whole situation but this was too much. I felt it; I felt the tremble as my insides started to twist. I couldn't hold it in any longer…the wolf was coming out to hunt.

* * *

 **AN: I promise there won't be too long of a wait until my next update! This chapter's ending was specifically set up so that I literally could not procrastinate haha! I'm trying to update my other stories as well today and I did delete one. The plot of Muddy Waters is one that I've been wanting to do for quite some time but I think I need more time to plan out the story. I posted it a bit prematurely and I think you could tell so I removed it for now! I've been debating setting up other stories to go into how Faye and Jacob met along with other imprints - would you be interested in reading? Let me know! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and, if you did, please leave a review!**

 **To clarify : I've stated several times before that this story is based on my personal life experience and I want to let readers know that what happens in the future will not be based on my life. Yes, my abuser's wife did reach out, say I was attention starved and lied but I did not get an email asking me to retract my statement. From this point on in the story, everything will be fictional. I appreciate all of you for your understanding and kind words - you have no idea what it means to me. Thank you for being a part of my journey.**


	10. Cinnamon

**AN: Hello again! So soon? I know, I know - I tried! So here we have chapter 10 and this is a pretty big one! I've been really trying to get back into the FF game and upload new chapters. I hope that you enjoy and thank you for sticking around and supporting my story!**

* * *

" _Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I forgot to tell Rebecca something."_

I watched as Seth left after Rebecca and I instantly hated how quiet and empty his apartment became. Without Seth, it was just a couple of walls and pieces of furniture – not the home it turned into when he was sitting on the couch or laying on the floor with me watching horror movies. I was so incredibly thankful for Seth. Over such a short amount of time, he's become the closest person to me, the most important person to me. From the moment I saw him, I knew something was different. It was almost like there was some kind of link that tied us together since the moment we were born. I knew Seth was trying to instill something normal into the morning – he went right for the routine breakfast that he made when I was usually over but it was different this time…everything is different. I tried to joke and smile with him, tried to munch on something to feed my growling stomach but everything felt so…off. He was trying so hard to help me, to help keep everything somewhat normal so that I wouldn't think about what happened.

I stared down at my plate of food and didn't feel hungry anymore. The quiet was getting to me and being alone forced me to sit hand in hand with my own thoughts, with my memories. I stood up and left my plate behind, escaping to Seth's room to check my phone so I could distract myself. I didn't use social media or anything like that for personal use, just for my business. My business? I felt myself cringe at the thought of returning to performing readings. I was so certain that this was my path, that this is what I was put on Earth to do but could I have been wrong? Was this a sign from the universe that this path I was on wasn't right for me, that I wasn't good enough for it? I felt sick. I felt like something I loved had been stolen from me. I tried to shake the feeling and looked down at my inbox. I had some regular customers that kept in contact with me so I wasn't surprised to see a couple messages in my inbox. Unfamiliar with the sender on the first email, I opened it first.

" _Dear Mrs. Lorelei Barnes,_

 _I'm writing to you in reference to your accusation against my husband, John Townsend. Whether this communication is legal or not, as his wife it is my job to call you out on your fallacies and ask you to retract your lie about the assault you claim. How dare you accuse my husband of being some molester? It's obvious that you're attention starved and needed some drama to spice up your pathetic life. Mommy didn't give you enough attention as a child huh? Is that why you had to run away from home and start your life of deceit? Don't think I haven't researched you – you're some hippy kid who needs money and has no other way to do that then living off lies and preying on good people. From what I've seen, you're not even pretty enough for someone to lay their hands on like that. I suggest you call the police, admit you're wrong and performed this as some malicious, money-making scheme._

 _I'll be praying for you,_

 _Mrs. Townsend."_

I felt my breath quicken and the familiar feeling of tears running down my cheeks and dropping to the bed sheet. She thought I was lying? She thought that I had planned something like this for money? My mind whirled as I tried to understand what was going on. Did the cops think that I was lying? Had this man manipulated the situation yet again to gain freedom? I couldn't handle the thought of my abuser out on the streets, scoping out young girls and attacking them as though they were his prey. The thought was revolting and I felt sick. I tried to comfort myself by remembering that the officer said they knew his game and that they knew how he tended to slip out of being caught and I hoped to God that they wouldn't let him talk his way out of jail. They'd been waiting for him to expose himself, right? They've been waiting to catch him, right? For some reason, these thoughts only made me feel worse and I was in a full on panic attack. My whole body was trembling as the figure of Seth came into view, his form quickly beside me and enveloping me into his body.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please talk to me." He pulled my face up to his, his eyes searching mine.

By this point I was sobbing and shaking but I managed to hand my phone over to him. I watched through teary eyes as he scanned the email, his body beginning to shake more than mine. Seth tossed the phone onto the floor, his breathing quickening and body now practically vibrating.

"This can't be happening?" He growled through his teeth.

"S-Seth…" I whispered, reaching for his hands but was shoved away. Seth and I have had our disagreements and I've seen him get upset, but I have never seen him get this worked up.

He stood up and staggered into the living room, his muscles flexed as though it was difficult for him to even move. I jumped off the bed to chase after him but by the time I reached the living room, the front door slammed shut and Seth was gone. I ran to the window in time to see him sprinting towards the forest line, diving into the brush as though his life depended on it.

I sat by the window for a while, my eyes never leaving the spot that I saw Seth dive into. Why did he run from me? What was going on? I felt a sinking feeling of abandonment set in but I quickly scolded myself. Seth wouldn't leave like that without good reason, right? Getting up, I ran out of the door and out into the small field behind his apartment. I searched the forest line for any sign of him but it was like he was swallowed by the greenery and disappeared. I was out of breath, tears still streaming down my face as I crossed into the forest.

I walked and walked until I was positive that I was completely lost. The forest seemed to stretch on forever - an eternal landscape absent of the one thing I was looking for. Leaves rustled behind me but as I turned to look, there was nothing there. I took a deep breath and tried to still my trembling hands. Then a noise on my left but, again, there was nothing. I quickened my pace, my heart racing in my chest as I scanned the area for Seth.

"Seth? Where are you?" I called, my voice shaking.

A branch snapped behind me causing me to whip around and stumble to the wet forest floor. In front of me was a large, sandy colored wolf – its eyes analyzing me. I gasped and backed away quickly, my eyes never leaving the wolf's form. Out of all the ways that my life could have ended, it's going to be by the jaws of a massive, horse sized wolf? The wolf took a slow step forward, its massive paw nearly touching my bare foot. I pulled my feet back and curled into the fetal position, my dirt covered hands pushing my legs into my chest. I watched in amazement as the giant beast lowered itself to the floor and rolled on its back, it's tongue dropping out of it's mouth. It almost looked goofy as it laid there, looking like it was waiting for a belly rub. There was no way this was happening…right? A wolf this size isn't possible? A wolf this tame is rare…I thought?

I reached my shaky hand outward, slowly gauging the wolf's reaction to me. Once close enough to its coat, I paused and glanced down at its eyes. _Please don't gnaw my arm off. Please don't gnaw my arm off._

The wolf whined quietly and scooted itself forward with its back legs until my hand was buried in its fur. I let out a hysterical laugh, amazed and terrified at what I was witnessing. I forced myself to move, my hand combing through thick fur several times – I swear the wolf sighed as though it was content. We sat like that for a while, me and the giant wolf. I continued to pet its coat, amazed at the fact that this was actually happening and wishing that Seth was here to experience it with me.

The wolf slowly rolled onto its stomach and turned its face upwards towards mine – its deep brown eyes starring right into mine. Those eyes...they looked so familiar, as though I'd seen them a hundred times before. I felt like I was in a memory, I felt like I somehow knew this wolf. Something wasn't right; I could feel that in my core. Either I was dreaming or there was something utterly magical happening right before my eyes.

The wolf stuck its tongue out and licked my cheek – a gasp escaping me. Short gasps came from the beast, almost resembling a chuckle as it's tongue hung out of the side of it's mouth. Why was this all so familiar?

"Seth?" I said stupidly. Why I said his name, I honestly have no idea. Why this massive animal reminded me of Seth, I couldn't tell you but it just felt so right. This whole situation was overwhelming. I was lost in the middle of a random forest with a large wolf as my only company so yes, I was a little hysterical.

The wolf's ears perked up at the name and it lifted itself into a sitting position before it started to shake. I watched cautiously, backing myself up against a tree and waited for it to jump and attack me. The shaking turned into a violent vibration – much like Seth was doing before he ran out of the apartment. I watched in amazement as the wolf's body twisted and turned, fur disappearing into flesh and paws into hands and feet. Suddenly, in front of me was a very human and very naked Seth. It was a Seth that had just been a wolf, a Seth whose human body was just a wolf body...Was I crazy?

"S-Seth?" I mumbled quietly, my mind still trying to process what I had just seen.

"Lor, I can explain." He said quickly, his eyes panicked. He slowly walked closer to me, kneeling in front of me.

There was no way this was possible. There was absolutely no way in any universe that this was possible!

"Please tell me I'm not completely losing it." I sobbed, finally breaking down and reaching for him.

He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly, a short laugh escaping him.

"You just saw me literally transform from a wolf into a human and you're asking if you're losing it?" He said amazed, shaking his head. "No, you're not. I know that what you just saw isn't very…palatable but we can go inside and I'll explain everything, okay?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded wearily and he stood awkwardly, covering his exposed body parts with a blush on his cheeks. He rummaged through a couple bushed before reaching into a shrub and pulling out a pair of jean shorts. I turned my head away from him as he dressed himself, only turning back once I felt his hand grasp mine.

"I have to be prepared in case the other's call a pack meeting." He explained with a shrug before helping me up.

"What do you mean by others?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah…there are a couple of us." He said sheepishly as we walked back to his apartment.

We were quiet as we walked - I was trying to understand everything that just happened where as Seth just seemed almost scared to say anything.

Once back in his apartment and seated on the couch, Seth took my hands in his and sighed, shaking his head.

"This isn't the way that I wanted to tell you about…this. Honestly, I wasn't planning on telling you for a long time because of everything that has happened. I want you to know that if you'd rather not know, I completely understand. This is a lot of information and I know that right now might not be the best time." Seth said, giving my hands a squeeze.

I took a deep breath and looked down at our hands joined together. Seth was my rock, my everything. I couldn't picture my life without knowing him; without knowing his smile, the heat of his skin or the sound of his voice. I knew that no matter what secrets he had, whatever bizarre world he lives in, I wanted to be a part of it. Yes, there was more than enough happening in my life to overwhelm me but I couldn't just ignore what happened. Yes I was vulnerable and yes I was a bit broken but something like this couldn't wait. I couldn't ignore the fact that my best friend was a werewolf or...something like that. There was a reason that Seth found me or that I found Seth - there's a reason why it hurts to be away from him or fight with him. There's a reason why I feel so connected to him and I know that nothing he could say could make me leave his side.

"Can we just go slowly?" I asked quietly, looking up into his chocolate eyes.

He nodded before taking a deep breath himself and let go of my hands to run a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so obviously you know that I'm a werewolf. I guess we can start there." He said, a serious look in his eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Please don't hate me for cutting off before the explanation! I thought splitting the "finding out" and the "reaction" would suit the story really well! I know that Lor's reaction wasn't super intense but I just felt that her character would be so...mellow when finding out about her best friends supernatural secret? As always, thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions, feel free to DM me and if you liked this chapter or the story in general, let me know in the reviews! Thank you so much and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)**


	11. Awake The Light

**AN: A massive apology for such a delayed upload. As I've stated again and again, this story is loosely based on an event that took place in my life that's caused a lot of pain. Writing it has been difficult but I've been overwhelmed with love from your comments and messages. I appreciate all of you & your kindness. With having shared such a vulnerable moment in this story, I can't help but feel as though I need to continue. The reason for my delayed upload is a long, painful story but, in short, I've been going through a divorce. I've been in an abusive relationship for the past 6 years of my life and I've somehow found the courage to leave. There were many, many things that lead to this decision but I finally couldn't take it anymore. I'm currently safe and my divorce is almost final - I'm beginning to pick up the pieces of me and it's never been more freeing. Please know that I'm not sharing this for pity, but I used FF as an escape and as a place where I could read about people receiving the type of love I thought no longer existed. If anyone reading this now was in the same place I was, know that I'm here for you and with you. You're always able to message me and you have my undying support and love.**

 **I appreciate your patience and I hope that this chapter is well loved by all of you.**

* * *

 _"Okay, so obviously you know that I'm a werewolf. I guess we can start there." He said with a serious look in his eye._

 **Seth POV**

I glanced up at Lorelei – tired, broken, and strong. Even after everything that's happened, she's still so beautiful and resilient. I didn't know if this was the right time to unload centuries of information on her but if this is what she wants then I will give it. I took a deep breath and began to explain, hoping that it'll be enough to distract her even just for a little bit.

"La Push has been our home for a long, long time – our people have always been here. My pack and I descend from warriors, spirit warriors. We're protectors of this land, its community and that's why we are able to shift into wolves. Our tribe has always been dedicated to keeping this land safe and secure. I know it seems like a simple explanation but that, in general, is why we exist."

Lorelei's eyes sparkled with interest, the whole of her leaning in towards me.

"But why wolves? Why shape shift? I'm sure any of you would be able to take down a threat without needing to transform into anything." She said confidently, her eyes lingering on my biceps.

"Ah, sure, maybe your everyday burglar," I said with a light chuckle. "But there are other things out there, other threats that most of our community don't know exist."

I paused and watched her eyebrows furrow.

"The cold ones." I said simply. "We aren't the only supernatural beings that exist in the world and our biggest enemies, as unbelievable as it sounds, are vampires."

I watched Lorelei take in a slow, deep breath.

"Vampires? Vampires are real?" She said hesitantly. "I guess I don't see why not at this point." She murmured to herself.

I nodded, reached out to hold her hand in mine.

"You don't have anything to worry about. There are good vampires, bad vampires and, for the most part, our pack has chased away the bad vampires. They won't be returning for a long time. That is a story for a long, rainy day though." I said with a reassuring smile.

Lorelei nodded with serious eyes and I knew that when the time was right, I would go into more detail about the recent history of La Push. For now, she was on a need to know basis.

"So do you have control over when you shift?" She asked somewhat uncomfortably. "It seems like it came over you out of nowhere…"

I shook my head quickly, wanting her to understand that I wasn't as unstable as I appeared to be.

"For the most part we are able to shift in and out as much as we please. However, when our emotions get out of control, it's easier for the wolf in us to take control. It doesn't happen often but in moments of extreme grief or anger, it's difficult. When I read that email, when I saw what…what that women had the audacity to say to you, I lost all control. I was able to get away as quickly as I could, but I couldn't stop the wolf from ripping out of my skin. I'm sorry you had to see me like that – I had no intention of frightening you, Lorelei."

Lorelei reached her hand out and rested it on my shoulder.

"Please don't apologize, Seth. I could tell something was wrong! It looked as though it was hard for you to even move –your whole body was vibrating. You didn't scare me; I was just overwhelmed and trying to make sense of it all. I don't think you could ever do anything to scare me other than not being in my life. Now that is a scary thought." She said, her voice softening.

Instantly she was in my arms, my limbs holding her to my chest.

"I would never leave you, Lor. You're everything to me." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

I felt her sigh against my chest before pulling away to look up at me.

"Tell me more, Seth. I feel like I'm learning about a whole new world. Unless you can't? Then I understand – I know there must be some things that you can't tell me."

"Lorelei, I will tell you everything you want to know." I said seriously. "However, there is some level of secrecy. Most of our community is completely unaware of our existence. Only few people are able to know what really goes on within the pack."

"Like who?"

"Well, our tribal elders, pack members and people who we assume will start to shift. Other than that, the only other people who know are pack imprints." I said warily, knowing that she would have to find out this information sooner or later.

"Imprints?"

"Yes, imprints. More simply, our soulmates."

Lorelei's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"From birth, certain members of the pack are destined to be protectors – it's woven into our fate. Along with the burden of being trapped on the reservation as eternal guardians, our ancestors were kind enough to…assist us in finding our soul mates, the one with whom we truly belong. We see this as an act of kindness to ease our hardship." I paused, watching Lorelei consume the information. "This isn't to say that our imprints are forced into a relationship with us whenever we demand it. Simply, we find each other easier. Many people find their soulmates, human or not, but sometimes it takes years and a lot of hard work. For us, we instantly have a way of knowing – the moment our eyes lock with our imprint, we know. It's as instinctual as taking our first breath." I said with a soft smile.

Lorelei nodded as though she understood but her eyes were full of questions.

"So what happens when you meet this person, when your eyes lock and you know this is who you'll spend your life with. What next?" She said with genuine curiosity.

"Well, that depends on both you and your imprint. Sometimes it's never meant to be a romantic relationship. There are times when you're imprint is your trusted companion, someone who is along for the ride to be your secret keeper and forever supporter – your best friend. Other times it's on the same level, but romantic. In that situation, they will still be your best friend but with that added layer or romantic feelings – most of the time you'll be married and have a family together. In every situation, you two add to each other's life, bringing out the best in each other in the most wonderful way. It's like finding a piece of yourself that you've never known but feels so much like you that it's undeniable."

Lorelei's cheeks flushed and I saw that curious sparkle return.

"Seth, you talk about it like you know from experience. Have you…imprinted?"

I took a deep breath, knowing this question was coming.

"Lorelei, I promise to be honest with you and I will, all you need to do is ask. But with that said, I can't help but feel like now isn't the right time to discuss this. With everything going on, I want to make sure that I'm looking out for you and that I'm not overwhelming you."

"I want to know. I'm not overwhelmed and I won't be regardless of the answer." She said directly.

I kept her gaze but stayed silent for a moment. As long as she was being honest, I would tell her. If she truly wanted to know, there's nothing that would make me happier than her knowing that we will forever have each other, that she was going to be my best friend for life and vice versa.

"Lorelei, I've imprinted. I've imprinted and I've imprinted on you."

I watched as she slowly closed her eyes and nodded. I didn't know what it meant – did I overwhelm her? Did I scare her? Was I right in assuming now was not the time to tell her?

Lorelei's eyes opened and her gaze found mine, a tear escaping down her cheek before she wildly threw her arms around me.

"Thank God!" She said, her voice quivering. "Thank God. Thank God."

I wrapped my arms around her and a sob escaped my throat, tears now running down my cheeks. I pulled back to look at her and peppered kisses all over her beautiful face.

"Seth, I can't tell you how I feel." She said shakily. "I can't express how happy it makes me that I won't ever lose you."

"Never" I confirmed. "Lorelei, you're my best friend and always will be. I will protect you, always make you laugh and I will always support you in everything that you do. I love you so much." I said, feeling free after being able to share what I've been holding back for so long.

"I…I love you too, Seth."

* * *

 **AN: Again, thank you for your patience and kindness. I'm not sure how often I will be able to upload but I will do my best. I'm trying my hardest to find passion in what I love but it's hard and it's a process. I'll be doing my absolute best so please wish me luck. Much love to all!**


End file.
